Insanity's Plea
by RandomWriter21
Summary: After a brutal beating and the ANBU that could of rescued him broke his psyche, will Naruto's life change for the better or worse? Dual personality Naruto, Pairings: none yet, Rated M for safety DISCONTINUED BUT REWRITE IS UP
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hey readers, I am still working on "The Monster I've Become" so do not worry as that will be a long term project. Anyways, this idea popped in my head randomly and I quickly wrote it down. I posted this about a day ago to see if people liked the idea and they did but they asked that I fix a few things with the chapter so I edited it. I hope you think the chapter is better than when I last posted it.

_ITALICS_ – Thinking

**BOLD **– demon talk/jutsu/personality 2

* * *

**Prologue**

It's a beautiful day in Kohona; the sun is shining, birds are chirping, the sky is a bright blue, and everyone is happy in the – "Get back here demon!" – it seems I have spoken to soon.

Naruto is running as fast as his five year old legs can take him trying to outrun the mob that is chasing him. He dives over trash bins, crawls in holes to get to other alleyways, and damn near everything to try and avoid a beating.

"_Why do people hate me? Where are my mom and dad? I just want a normal life." _Naruto thinks

The mob is still hot on his trail and he quickly heads down an alleyway in hopes of a quick escape. Unfortunately for Naruto his run is at a dead end, literally.

"Hey look, we got ourselves a trapped fox. Let's help it out!" said one mob member

"Time to die demon" says another

"Let's finish what the Yondaime started!" said a third

The mob encloses on poor Naruto in which he gets into the fetal position waiting for the beating to end. The mob stabs, slashes, kicks, punches, and uses weapons that range from beer bottles to rusty broken swords. The beating continues for 8 minutes and the mob leaves the area content with what they have done as they see Naruto bleeding out in a semi-conscious state. Another three minutes pass until an ANBU comes and sees the result of the beating.

"A-ANBU s-san, p-please h-help" Naruto chokes out as he reaches a hand toward the ANBU

The masked figure cocks his head, does a few hand signs and says **Genjutsu: Endless Suffering (1)** The ANBU soon leaves as its mission is complete.

When the ANBU said the jutsu, Naruto's eyes widen as he saw every injury he obtained from the beatings continuously open and close in a seemingly endless cycle; injuries that ranged from broken bones, to deep stab wounds. Not only did the injuries reoccur, the pain of them being inflicted came with it. All Naruto could do was scream bloody murder and he passes out not knowing if he will wake again.

**Mindscape**

Naruto wakes up to see himself in front of a large cage with a seal in the center of it.

"Huh, wonder what this place is" Naruto ponders as he gets closer to the cage.

Just when he was about to peek inside, a massive red claw came out ready to bisect him at the waist; Naruto dodges just in time.

"**Hahaha so my jailor gets into trouble and I get to meet you." **The voice says

"W-who's there" says a scared Naruto

"**Why I am the great Kyuubi, nine tailed fox. Now fear me!" **Kyuubi says as he comes close to the cage showing Naruto his fox head and glowing red eyes.

"Why would I fear an overgrown kitty-cat?" Naruto says

"**GRAHHH INSOLENT WELP!" **

"I thought the Yondaime killed you? Does this mean I am a demon?" Naruto asks

"**No, you are not a demon and the Yondaime sealed me inside you as he felt you were the one best to handle my power. Unfortunately, that genjutsu the ANBU used broke you psyche and it is making my chakra transfer into you at a faster rate making you mentally unstable."** Says Kyuubi

Naruto scratches his head and tries to figure out what Kyuubi said (He's five years old remember): "I do not feel any different, what will happen to me if this is true?"

"**This is your mind Kit; you will always feel normal in here. In fact, I am going to try and help you gain control over your insanity and train you to be a better ninja but to do that I need a change in shape." **

A flash of red illuminates the mindscape and it is soon replaced with a six foot tall man with shoulder length black hair, dressed in all red, has a feral looking manner to him, and is wearing open-toed sandals.

Naruto stares in shock and soon says: "Why are you helping me? I was told you were bad and not to be trusted."

"**I was under a genjutsu which made me mad and I ended up attacking Kohona. I do not want my past to interfere with your future; you're welcome Kit."**

Naruto starts fading away signaling that he is waking up

**Kohona Hospital**

Naruto wakes up to see Sarutobi and Inoichi Yamanaka standing over his bed.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi says

Not..sure…Ji-Ji…hehehehe" Naruto says with each pause being a nervous twitch.

Inoichi speaks up: "Naruto, I am here to tell you that you were put under a very strong genjutsu and that you were very close to dying. We are not even sure of your mental state."

Sarutobi turns to Inoichi and says: "Do you think it is alright to do a mind dive? If he is mentally unstable I do not want to make it any worse."

"Hmmm, well it is better to find out now so I think I will try my hand at it." Inoichi says as he turns to Naruto "OK Naruto, I want you to be perfectly still while I see what is wrong with you."

"Ok...hehe..I trust you...hahaha." Naruto says

Iniochi sits in a chair by Naruto's hospital bed and links his mind with Naruto's.

**Mindscape**

"Huh, I have always wondered what the mind of a jinchuriki looked like." Iniochi says as he looks at the large gate in front of him with a seal in the center

"**Who dares enter the mind of the vessel of the Kyuubi! Speak mortal!"**

"My name is Iniochi Yamanaka great Kyuubi and I am simply trying to figure out what happened to Naruto after he underwent the genjutsu."

"**Hmm so the humans want to help Kit after all, why should I trust you after what he has been through during the first five years of his life?"**

Another voice speaks up: "Kyuubi, stop being mean and let the man do his job, I trust him." Iniochi turns to where the voice came from and found it to be Naruto.

"**Ah, there you are Kit, I was wondering where you were. Hmm, I guess I will tell you the extent of what has happened." **Kyuubi says

Iniochi motions to continue

"**The genjutsu made Naruto relive every injury, pain and all, that he has ever had in his life. With the amount of beatings he went through, it broke his psyche and made him mentally unstable."**

"Just as I suspected, but now we have to help him with this problem. I must see the Hokage about this." Iniochi says

"**I am not finished human, I have decided to help Naruto gain his mentality back and some other things I will not mention at this time. If you want an explanation, you will have to wait until Naruto gets his sanity back. Now leave at once and let me sleep dammit." **Kyuubi says blasting red chakra around the mindscape forcefully shoving Iniochi and Naruto out of the mindscape.

**Hospital**

Iniochi wakes up with a snap: "Woo, man that was weird. Please remind me never to enter a jinchuriki's mind again. That damn fox almost made me shit myself."

Sarutobi laughs and says: So, what did Kyuubi tell you?

"He said that he is willing to help Naruto gain his sanity back and help him with some other things. Also, he said that explanations will have to wait until he is healed. That genjutsu really broke him Sarutobi."

Sarutobi looked nervous at first then he sighs and tells Naruto: "I hate to do this to you my boy, but I am going to have to put you in a mental institute until this problem is fixed. With a condition like yours, you might have to be put in a padded room until they deem you fit to converse with others."

"hahaha….I don't mind…hehe…Ji-ji."

Both Inochi and Sarutobi leave the room ready to fill out paper work for the transfer.

**Time Skip – 6 years later**

For Naruto, it was a long six years in that mental institute but the Kyuubi kept him company teaching him how to handle his insane tendencies and also taught him how to be a better ninja. As a result of all this training Naruto developed a dual personality.

His first or main personality was deemed his ninja mask. Naruto would be a caring individual that would not be afraid to follow orders and would shut off emotions when the time came for him to make his first kill.

His second personality is one that nobody wants to see; it is deemed Kitsune as it follows the enraged side of the beast sealed inside of him. The only way to get Naruto into this mode was to make him remember the beatings he had as a child or back him into a corner. If you did this, boy oh boy were you fucked. His eyes would turn a cold yet bright red, his features turned feral and his attitude would be unpredictable and crazy in nature. The only off switch to this personality is if every one of his targets are dead or someone slaps him hard in the face. How was this found out? Some people thought it would be fun to pick on the demon brat in the mental hospital; bad idea.

**Flashback – 3 years ago**

Naruto is sitting in the cafeteria of the mental institute in his usual white prison like garb enjoying his lunch like a normal person would. Kyuubi had managed to tame his insane side a bit, but it was not complete yet so progress had to be made; however as the saying for progress goes: One step forward two steps back.

Naruto is soon surrounded by three people in which Naruto calmly looks up from his lunch and says

"Please remove yourself from my presence; I am trying to enjoy my lunch in peace."

The three people do not listen and one person picks up Naruto by the hem of his shirt and says:

"Listen demon brat, we are going to make an example out of you only because there is nothing better to do." The leader of the gang said

The people in the cafeteria start to watch in wonder at what will happen as they know of Naruto's insanity hence why he always sat alone during lunch.

While the leader is holding Naruto, the other two start to punch him in the gut and the head and after about a minute, the leader throws him into the corner of the room. Naruto stands up shakily with his head down, his now shoulder length blonde spiky hair covering his eyes. The group edges closer and Naruto pleas with them knowing what will transpire soon.

"Please, don't do this; I do not want to hurt you. I am begging you please leave me be."

The three of them laugh and surround Naruto making him trapped with nowhere to go; big mistake. Before the three can even begin to fight, the temperature drops significantly in the cafeteria and the people watching this knows shit is about to hit the fan.

"Hehehe….I warned you…hahaha…**I warned you what would happen if you pushed me too far." **Naruto says snapping his head up showing his cold yet bright red eyes, his feral looking nature (fangs sticking from the top of his mouth, clawed hands, and whisker marks deepening), and crazed look in his eyes.

The three men start to back up in fear and all three say: "W-w-what are you?!

"**Me? Oh..hahaha. I am your WORST NIGHTMARE!" **Naruto lets out a scary as hell feral howl and rushes the men proceeding to rip them limb from limb until they are dead.

Naruto's once white jumpsuit is now red as is the walls, floor and ceiling where the massacre took place. The bodies are to mangled and mutilated to even identify them.

"**I warned you…hehe..**what would happen." Naruto says as he proceeds to his seat, sits down and eats his lunch again like the past event never happened.

From that day forward, everyone knew to stay the hell away from Naruto and not pick a fight with him lest you join the three victims in the cafeteria.

**Flashback end**

Naruto has not had an episode like that ever since and he wants to keep it that way, but with him meeting with the Hokage about whether or not he can join the academy he is unsure how he will keep his evil side under control. Naruto sighs and knocks on the door to Sarutobi's office.

**Hokage Tower**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" Sarutobi says thanking Kami for the interruption to his paperwork

The door opens and Sarutobi smiles as he sees Naruto, still in his mental hospital jumpsuit, enter his office. He senses, however, that this is not the same Naruto he knew six years ago. His once cheerful blue sparkling eyes are now a dark striking blue making it seem like he has seen battle. His walk is that of a seasoned shinobi, not that of an eleven year old kid; it downright scares Sarutobi.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you after many years. I take it you got your problem under control?"

"Yes Ji-ji, Kyuubi was a great help in getting that side of me under control. Oh, he is also a good sensei when it comes to learning ninja techniques." Naruto says coolly

Sarutobi pales and says: "Are you under the influence of the fox Naruto, I need to know."

Naruto gives Sarutobi a cold hard look and says, "The only reason he attacked was because he was put under a strong genjutsu and it got him pissed. He saw the beating I took that night as well as the genjutsu placed on me and felt an obligation to make sure his past did not mess with my future. To answer your question, Hokage-sama, no I am not under the influence of the fox, me and Kyuubi work together as friends."

Sarutobi sighs: I have gotten reports over the years from the hospital about your dual personality, can you explain it please?'

Naruto explains his two personalities to the Sandaime and asks a simple question:

"Two things Ji-Ji; I would like some money to buy new clothes as wearing white for the past six years hurts my eyes and would you have a kitsune ANBU mask by any chance, I want to wear that if my second personality comes to light."

Sarutobi ponders for a bit, opens a compartment in his desk holding random ANBU masks and finds the one Naruto is looking for.

"Here you go Naruto" he says handing the mask over. "Also," as he reaches into his Hokage robes, "Here is about 50,000 yen to get new clothing and any weapons you and Kyuubi might have trained with."

"Thanks Ji-Ji, and I forgive you for having to put me in that mental institute. I do not know if I would be here today if not for your help. Thanks again." Naruto says and leaves the office after bowing to the Hokage.

"_Hmm, Naruto you are still that unpredictable guy I know. Albeit a little crazy, but still the Naruto I know and love." _Sarutobi thinks going back to his paperwork.

* * *

**1.) **Genjutsu: Endless Suffering

Rank: S

Description: what was said in the chapter.


	2. CH1: A New Life, a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS –_ Thinking

**BOLD –** demon speak/jutsu/personality 2

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Life, a New Beginning**

We find Naruto roaming the streets of Kohona in search of a shop with both clothing and ninja gear and after an hour's worth of searching he finally finds a store and walks inside. At the counter is a woman with brown hair that is tied in two buns, one on either side of her hair.

"Hello, miss…" Naruto starts

"Tenten"

"Miss Tenten, I am looking to replace my clothing and get adequate ninja gear so I can start the academy tomorrow. Also, do you mind if I peek at your weapon selection?" Naruto says.

At first Tenten is caught off guard by the calm and caring nature of a person her age but soon gets out of her shock and speaks:

"Yes you may, Mister…"

"Naruto"

"Mister Naruto, if you need any help just ask." Says Tenten

"Thank you" Naruto says as he starts to search for clothing.

Naruto decides to go with black combat boots, black ANBU style pants, a grey short sleeve shirt, and a Yondaime style jacket that was colored white with black flames on the bottom and at the end of the sleeves of the jacket. After getting changed into what he picked, he decided to put a kunai pouch on his right leg and went to search for a weapon.

"_Hmm let's have a look here. Kyuubi-sensei told me to pick a weapon that feels right, not pick one that I think would best suit me. Katana, no that is too long. Tanto, no that is too similar to the katana. Ugh, I am going to be here- wait, what are these?" _Naruto thinks

Naruto glances towards two weapons, a matching pair; they were trench knives. They both had a wooden handle with an eight inch blade but what made them stand out were the brass knuckles attached to the handles. (Think of the Mark 1 Trench Knife used in the World Wars)

"_No wonder these weapons fit, I personally like close combat and with my wind chakra added to these blades…oh man this is sweet!" "_**You're welcome Kit." "**_Dammit Kyu, stop interrupting my thoughts."_

Naruto takes the trench knives, ties their sheaths to his sides and puts the knives inside, picks out another two pair of his outfit and also decides to grab about 50 kunai that fit in his pouch. He decides it is time to check out.

Tenten looks up at Naruto and can only smile and try and hold in a blush: "_Damn this gaki is…no, bad Tenten, bad!"_

"I see you found everything alright." Naruto nods then asks

"Do you do embroidering? If so can you put the Kanji for insanity on the back middle of these jackets?"

"Sure, I can get them done in about twenty minutes if you do not mind waiting. What color do you want the Kanji in?" Tenten says

"Hmm, I think red will do and I do not mind waiting." Naruto says and thanks Tenten as she goes in the back to do her work.

Twenty minutes later Tenten arrives back to the front and shows Naruto the finished product. Naruto is thoroughly impressed and cannot wait to see the reaction of the academy students when he walks in.

"Anything else you need?" Tenten says

"No thanks and thank you for all the help I appreciated it" Naruto says

After about five minutes of adding up the total she says to Naruto: "That will be 30,000 yen please."

Naruto is shocked at the price and he asks why. "May I inquire why these items cost so much?"

"Oh that is because all the clothing has special seals on them that make it so damage can get repaired or dry it out when it gets wet. Do you still want to buy the items?" Tenten said nervously

"Yes I will still buy the clothing; I think they are worth the price as they will last longer than regular clothing. Also, a pretty face like yours running this shop can use the money and put it to good use." Naruto says giving the money over to Tenten

Tenten blushes, takes the money and thanks Naruto as he leaves the store.

As he leaves the store an ANBU interrupts: "Naruto, the Hokage would like to meet you in his office as he wants to discuss something with you."

"Sure ANBU-san, lead the way"

The ANBU puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshins to the office.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is interrupted by his ANBU arriving in a cyclone of leaves. "I have Naruto here sir."

"Thank you ANBU-san, you may leave." Sarutobi says and as he looks up to see Naruto he is shocked to see that he looks almost like the Yondaime himself.

It was not only his Yondaime style jacket, it was his shoulder length spiky blonde hair with bangs that hung to the sides; if he only had a headband the spitting image would be complete.

"I see your shopping went well Naruto. The reason I called you here is I forgot two things. One," he hands a form to Naruto, "is that you need this form to enter the academy tomorrow. Just give it to your teacher and don't worry, I already explained your condition to him for precaution's sake. Two is that you will need a place to stay. I have an apartment near the academy that I would like you to use. Here are the keys." He hands the keys to Naruto.

Naruto takes the keys and gives Sarutobi the money he did not use.

"If I may inquire, Hokage-sama, what will happen to me if a student makes me lose control? Believe me, using it once in the mental hospital scared the hell out of me and it made it where people instantly feared me. I do not wish to harm the students or anyone in Kohona." Naruto asked

Sarutobi thought and said: "That is a good question Naruto. I do not wish for others to know that you were admitted to a mental institute as it might create panic but it is your choice to tell them that or not. If that side does come out you will not be reprimanded or anything as the trigger to that condition is remembering your beatings as a child which warrants self-defense."

"Thank you sir, may I go now. I wish to rest before the academy begins" Naruto says

"Yes you may."

Naruto smirks and decides to play with Sarutobi a bit by using a bright blue flamed shunshin to teleport out of his office.

Sarutobi goes wide-eyed than starts to break out in laughter: "_Hahaha Naruto, you never cease to amaze an old man like myself. _

**Next day – Academy**

"Alright class, settle down." Iruka says trying to get all the students under control which is failing quite miserably

The students keep on chatting away, the fan-girls swoon over Sasuke Uchiha in which he does not even give one fuck about, Shikamaru is sleeping at his desk; it is the same old shit Iruka had to put up with for years. Just as he was about to use his Demon Head Jutsu to silence the class, he is interrupted by a bright blue flame erupting in front of the class to the right of his desk; this of course silenced the class immediately making all attention turn toward the disturbance. The flames clear to show Naruto standing there with a fox-like smile on his face.

"Ah, and who might you be? Are you the new student the Hokage told me about?" Iruka says

Naruto nods and hands him the scroll detailing why Naruto can join the academy this late. Iruka opens it and is slightly shocked at what he reads although he heard some of it from the Sandaime.

"_Poor kid was in a mental institute for six years…the Sandaime never told me this aspect. All he told me was that Naruto had two personalities especially about the one he calls Kitsune._" He is brought out of his musing when someone speaks up.

"Iruka-Sensei, how is he able to join the academy this late when we have done all the work; it isn't fair." Says Ino with Sakura nodding in approval

"Well Ino…" Iruka started but Naruto interrupted

"If I may Iruka." He motions for Naruto to continue "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is my hope to get to know everyone here as you all might be potential comrades on the field someday. Also, I would advise not backing me into a corner or trying to do something…unwise…as you would not like what you see." Naruto finishes with sadness

At this point Shikamaru lifts his head and asks: "If I may inquire Naruto, what do you mean by not liking what we would see?" He sees Naruto shift uncomfortably "If it is a sore subject then you do not have to explain."

Naruto lifts one hand into the air and replies: "No, it is quite alright as I do not want to potentially kill my future comrades. Now before you go asking if this side of me has come out…yes it has but as to any details of where that took place I deem classified."

Naruto is interrupted by Kiba: "Enough with the suspense…just tell us what this side of yours is dammit!"

"Kiba! Let Naruto finish" says Iruka

"Thank you Iruka. OK, I will make this short; if you back me into a corner or try and do anything that reminds me of a certain attack my second personality will come out. If you start seeing me act differently than I am now, please slap me in the face…hard; that or get me out of the area so I can cool off. There are only two kill switches to this personality of mine. One is that I kill the ass wipe that triggered it or you doing what I just said."

At this time Sasuke speaks up: "So I take it you have used this side of you before and killed?"

"Unfortunately yes, three people to be exact and the details of what I did are too gruesome for students such as yourself. Now, may we get class started?"

The students and Iruka are shocked and the room goes silent for a couple minutes but soon everyone goes to their seat, Naruto finds one in the back near Hinata.

"Hello, what is a pretty girl like you doing here in the academy?" Naruto says as Iruka starts class

Hinata blushes as she looks at Naruto's muscular body and swoons over his cool demeanor. "EEEP!" was all that Hinata could get out before passing out.

Shikamaru mumbles "Troublesome" while the entire class starts to laugh at Naruto's predicament; Iruka just shakes his head and goes back to teaching.

"_*Sigh* this is going to be a long year, I need to talk to Ji-Ji about teams. I do not think it is a wise idea to have me on one due to my condition; that and he does not know what Kyuubi-Sensei taught me." _Nauto thinks

**Time-skip one year Academy**

Iruka walks in with a sheet of paper in his hand and uses his Demon Head jutsu to silence the class.

"Now that you are all here, I am proud to call you Konoha ninja and happy that I got the chance to teach all of you. Now, here are your team placements…(Same as cannon except Team 7)…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. As for you Naruto, you will report to the Hokage Office to meet your sensei."

The entire class looks at Naruto and thinks that the incident six months ago played a role in having him on his own team.

**Flashback – six months ago**

Iruka just stepped into the classroom and was about to settle the class down when he saw Sakura questioning…more like interrogating…Naruto.

"_Hmm, let's see how Naruto gets out of this one. I hope the unthinkable does not happen._"

"Come on Naruto, tell us where you were all these years and the real reason behind that personality of yours." Sakura says to Naruto while getting him to backpedal toward the nearest wall

"Sakura, I suggest you halt your advances and let my life be my own. You are starting to do what I warned everyone about when I got here."

"Umm, Sakura I think you should listen to Naruto…" Sasuke says with pleading but is interrupted by Sakura

"Shut-up Uchiha, I will get to the bottom of Naruto's mysterious past. Now, please tell me Naruto; what is the reason for the personalities." Sakura says backing Naruto further toward the wall

Hinata is near Naruto and sees that his eyes are starting to flicker between red and blue and thinks "_What is happening, is this the start of his other personality?"_

"Come on Naruto…tell us." Silence is heard from Naruto "TELL ME YOU BAKA!" Sakura screams and throws a punch at Naruto.

"SAKURA NO!" Iruka yells

Before the punch can make contact it is caught by Naruto's hand. The class looks to see that his head is down, the hair covering his face; he takes his free hand and pulls out the Kitsune mask from his jacket, slides it on and looks up while spiking his KI.

The whole class is in complete shock; everybody starts to sweat profusely except Sakura…she gets the full brunt of Naruto's KI and starts to feel weak in the knees. Naruto's red eyes glow inside the mask and he replies:

"**I warned you what would happen if you pushed me too far…now, I see that you favor this arm. I think I will take care of that situation by ripping it off…hahaha!" **Naruto puts his other hand on Sakura's outstretched arm's shoulder and starts to pull in which Sakura screams in pain.

Iruka and the other students can only watch in horror to what is happening; they are too afraid to do anything.

"**Aw, does that hurt?"** Naruto says while pulling harder, the mask hiding his feral smile and fangs but before he can end Sakura's ninja career Hinata steels herself and a resounding slap is soon heard in the classroom

Iruka and the students look on in shock; they never knew Hinata would do that to her crush. After the slap Naruto shakes his head and looks around at the shocked faces of the students and Iruka; he then sets his eyes on Sakura to see her on the ground nursing her arm and in the fetal postion. He takes off his mask and puts it back in his jacket then bends down over Sakura with tears in his eyes.

"First off, thank you Hinata for clearing my head I wished nobody here saw that but the past is the past. As for you Sakura, I apologize for my actions but I warned you what would happen if you pushed me too far. I am willing to forgive you this one time, BUT I will never forget; in order to get on my good side again prove to me that you can become a great kuniochi." Naruto says as he does some hand signs making his hands glow green; Naruto places them over the overextended arm and heals Sakura

"W-why did you heal me? I don't deserve the treatment at all; you're right, I should not privy into other people's lives." Sakura says

"Like I said, I can forgive but never forget. Remember my words Sakura and you might just be back on that good side of mine in no time." Naruto stands and looks toward Iruka and says "Can I get some air Iruka-sensei, I really need to clear my head."

Iruka nods "Go ahead Naruto"

Naruto bows in thanks and flame shunshins to his apartment to meditate.

**Flashback End**

After that incident Sakura realized that continuing to fawn over the Uchiha would only hinder her career and started taking training more seriously which impressed her parents and, most of all, Naruto. During the year at the academy, Sasuke and Naruto became friends and they trained together at the Uchiha grounds; this of course showed Naruto the true Sasuke. He was not a brroding avenger like everyone thought; it was only a mask to hide his true self. Sasuke was a caring individual like Naruto, although he still wanted to kill Itachi he put his revenge to the wayside and focused on getting better and restarting his clan.

Naruto's brutal training regime helped Sasuke improve significantly; he gained some muscle, more jutsu, and an improved taijutsu style based on his clan's version. What also happened as a result of this training was that Sasuke's brooding mask dropped which showed everyone the real him. Suffice to say, it was a real shocker to everyone in Konoha and even the Hokage.

Speaking of the Hokage, Naruto decided to go to the Hokage after the academy incident to tell him his ideas about him being on a team.

**Flashback – about 5 minutes after the incident (Hokage Tower)**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" said the Sandaime

The door opens and Naruto steps inside and sits on the nearest chair taking a deep breath.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you today?"

"Can it Ji-Ji, I had an incident with Kitsune coming out recently and I have thought about me being on a team; I don't think that it is a good idea." Naruto says

Sarutobi pales and asks: "Please tell me you did not kill an academy student, the council might not let that one slide."

"Relax Ji-Ji, Sakura tried to find out about my past by interrogating me but attempted to punch me in the end and…well, I think you know the rest as you tend to like that crystal ball of yours."

"OK, you got me there." Sarutobi chuckles but then gets serious "Now, what was this about you not being on a team?"

"I have been thinking the past week about it and the incident today puts the icing on the cake. With my condition it makes it hard for me to be around other people as if I see something that resembles my beatings while training with a team it could trigger Kitsune. I hate using that personality; it makes me feel dirty after using it plus I do not want to harm my comrades."

"_You remind me of Minato in so many ways Naruto…hmmm, maybe it is time to come clean and tell him of his heritage._"

"You make valid points Naruto but I cannot allow that; your skills show that you are an average Genin. If you were more advanced, maybe I can put you on your own team." Sarutobi says sadly

Naruto looks at Sarutobi with a piercing glare unnerving him a little.

"Ji-Ji, what is a ninja's greatest asset?" Sarutobi thinks but soon his eyes widen in realization "I see that you figured it out. Kyuubi-sensei was a brutal teacher and taught me a lot over the years in that mental institute; do you really think that I am an average Genin?" Naruto says in a slightly agitated voice

Sarutobi smirks and then soon starts to laugh: "Hahaha, I had a feeling you were holding back for a reason. OK, I will take you to my personal training grounds and if you show me your most powerful jutsu I might make a one man cell."

"I would advise doing this in a forest Ji-Ji, if you want my strongest then you are going to need an area larger than a training ground." Naruto says

The Sandaime nods then gets up from his desk and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunsins to the Forest of Death.

**Forest of Death**

"Alright Naruto, show me this technique of yours."

"OK Ji-Ji, but first I need to put up suppression seals around the area." Naruto says going around to different trees and putting seals on them; after about five minutes he was finished

"Um, Naruto what are those for?" Sarutobi replies nervously

Naruto smirks" You'll see why I did that, but first I must ask you to not be frightened by what I am going to do OK." Sarutobi nods and motions Naruto to continue

Naruto starts to do some hand signs then bites his thumb and slams his hand on the ground and screams **Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune**!

A large plume of red smoke covers the area, the suppression seals making it so Kyuubi's chakra is not felt.

"**Goddamit Gaki, why did you have to wake me up!**"

"Oh shut it fuzz butt, I needed to show Sarutobi-JiJi my most powerful technique. Now, before you give him a heart attack seeing your fox form…"

Naruto is interrupted by the Sandaime: "N-naruto, d-did you just summon the K-kyuubi?"

"Uh hello! Do you not see the hundred foot tall thing in front of you?! Kyuubi, please revert to human form so we can have a nice conversation."

A flash of red illuminates the area and it is soon replaced by a six foot tall man dressed in all red with shoulder length black hair and opened toed sandals.

Sarutobi can only look on in awe and horror at what he just saw: "*AHEM* Naruto, how is this possible; the Kyuubi is supposed to be sealed within you.

Kyuubi speaks up: "**Hokage-sama, Naruto and I work together as partners if the going gets rough; he uses me as a last resort. I made him sign the Kitsune contract so we could train."**

"Explain because I know that the people at the mental institute would of felt your chakra." Sarutobi says

"**Easy, I taught him fuinjutsu while he was sleeping in his mindscape and when he can make the suppression seals…well you get the idea."**

"If I may ask then, how strong is Naruto exactly? Your answer will make my decision of whether or not to make him a one man cell easier."

Naruto nods to Kyuubi saying that it is alright to tell him: "**Well, he has no battle experience yet so I would rank him high Chunin to low Jounin. With battle experience he might be at least mid to high Jounin."**

Sarutobi could only gawk at how powerful Naruto is and decides to ask a very personal question that any ninja usually avoids answering: "Naruto, what jutsu/techniques do you know?"

"Now why in the nine circles of hell would I answer that! *Sigh* Fine, here are some that I know: Shadow Clone Jutsu, some wind jutsu that I can mix with my trench knives, and…that is all I am telling you."

Sarutobi sweat-drops "_That did not tell me much. Not surprised that he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu…he has an ancient being in his stomach._"

"**Can I go now Gaki, although I like the fresh air I want to get back to sleeping.**"

"Yah, go ahead Kyu." Naruto says as Kyuubi disappears "So, Ji-Ji, what do you think" He finishes with a fox-like smile

**Flashback End**

"Naruto! Are you even listening to anything I have been saying" Iruka says

"Sorry Iruka, I was reminiscing a bit there; yah, I know I have to go to the Hokage Tower so see yah!" Naruto says leaving in puff of smoke

Iruka shakes his head: "Alright genin, please wait for your Sensei here. They will then take you where you need to go."

**Hokage Tower**

A puff of smoke alerts the Sandaime and the other Jounin to another presence in the room; it clears to show Naruto with his headband around his head.

"Minato, is that you? I thought you died?" Says Kakashi his one uncovered eye widening

Sarutobi looks nervous which Naruto picks up on.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, my name is Naruto not Minato although I admit our resemblance is uncanny. Care to explain Ji-Ji?" Naruto says throwing silencing seals around the room

"*Sigh*, well I was planning on telling you today anyway. To everyone in the room, this is an SS-class secret and if I find out you spilled this information it will be immediate execution am I clear?" The Jounin nod yes while Sarutobi gets up and takes the picture of the Yondaime off the wall and enters the code into the safe that is behind the picture; he takes out two scrolls.

"Naruto, these scrolls are from your parents. They did not have any time to write a letter as the Kyuubi attack was happening but they did leave you with some items." He hands the scrolls to Naruto "Your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and I both knew them personally; both loved you very much and were sad that they would not see you grow up."

The Jounin's in the room look on in shock while Naruto sniffles and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Ji-Ji and I forgive you for not telling me until now; I assume they had many enemies and you just wanted to keep me safe." Sarutobi nods as Naruto opens the first scroll "Hmm…damn, this is nice. Seems I got to get working on my dad's most famous techniques."

Asuma speaks up: "You mean the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God?!"

Naruto nods "Yes, the Rasengan looks easy but from the notes here…it is uncomplete. The Flying Thunder God will need some research; I have a good grasp on seals and recognize some in the notes and I think I can improve it."

"Hahaha, Minato was always looking for ways to improve or make techniques; guess Naruto is his legacy after all." Says Kakshi as Naruto opened the other scroll

Naruto looks confused but soon places the scroll on the ground and channels chakra to it and four separate scrolls pop out; each one is labeled Uzushiogakure Jutsu but each scroll is a different level.

"Well, it seems my mother wanted me to master our homeland's jutsu. Before you ask, I read up on current and past villages in the library so I know about my homeland."

"Glad you like what your parents gave. Oh, here is the key to the estate; it is near the Hokage Monument but under a massive genjutsu that can only be seen by family so good luck finding it." Sarutobi says while Naruto deactivates the silencing seals "I advise that the Jounin go get their team while I talk more with Naruto here."

The Jounin all leave in a puff of smoke to gather their teams.

"I cannot thank you enough Ji-Ji for giving me this but I would not announce my full name just yet; I will do so when the time is right." Naruto says

"Good idea, Iwa hated your father after he used the Flying Thunder God to slaughter hundreds of them during the second ninja war."

"So who is my sensei, I highly doubt it is you as being Hokage is a lot of work."

Sarutobi nods "You are correct Naruto. Your sensei should be…" He is interrupted by the door of his office being kicked in

"Where is that gaki I am supposed to train!" says Anko as her eyes fall on Naruto "Oh, I am sorry Minato-sama for interrupting your conversation."

Naruto and Sarutobi sweat drop

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! My name is Naruto. Here, let me say that slowly so you can understand better; N…A…R…U…T…O."

"So you are the gaki I am supposed to train? Interesting." Anko says pulling a piece of paper out of her vest pocket and handing it to Naruto "While we are here, channel chakra into that so we know what elemental affinities you has."

The Sandaime looks on with curiosity as Naruto channels his chakra; Anko and Sarutobi was not expecting what was about to take place. The paper first splits in two then the right half bursts into white flames, the left half dampens then falls to the floor with a squelch.

"Hmm, seems I got three affinities. The fire is from Kyuubi, the water is from my mother, and wind I am guessing is from dad." Naruto says

"If you don't mind, who were your parents Naruto?" Anko says

"If I tell you, you have to keep quiet about it as it is a SS-class secret." Anko nods her head while Naruto leans in and whispers the answer in her ear.

"Well holy shit though I cannot say I am that surprised as you look just like Minato. Anyway, be at the Forest of Death in ten minutes for training." Anko says leaving in a puff of black smoke

"I think you better go Naruto, Anko can be quite sadistic in nature if a student of hers is late." Sarutobi says

Naruto walks toward the Sandaime and gives him a hug: "Thanks again for everything Ji-Ji, I will make my parents proud and continue their legacies." He releases the Hokage and leaves in the same manner as Anko.

* * *

**AN:** I took down this story a couple times already as I felt that it was not ready to be introduced as I had no direction to go with the story. Fortunately I do now and have plans on deviating from the cannon. Happy reading.


	3. Chapter 2: The Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu/personality 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Demon Within**

Naruto arrives at the Forest of Death and soon has to dodge kunai that was being thrown toward him.

"Is this any way to greet a student Anko? I know where you are; you are in that tree thirty meters to my left." Naruto says

Anko shunshins next to Naruto: "How did you know that? Good job dodging by the way."

"You smell of snakes and blood…it's not that hard to find out where you go. So, what is the agenda for today?"

"Well, I have heard about that second personality before and also about its triggers and…"

Naruto interrupts: "You are not thinking of doing what I think you are."

Anko nods "Yes, I want to make it so you can tap into that personality without any trigger plus, I want to see it in action."

"I refuse to do this Anko, you do not know how bad Kitsune can be; I do not want to kill you on accident." Naruto says with worry

"Relax; I am a Jonin for a reason…what's the worst that can happen? Now…run for me: **Summoning Jutsu: Snakes**.

A mass of 20 snakes ranging in size from a normal sized adult to a large two story house suddenly appear in the forest and Anko orders them to chase after Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen and he jumps into the trees to try and avoid the snakes.

"_Goddammit Anko, you do not know what you are getting into, I just pray to Kami that I do not harm you._" His musings are cut short by a 20 foot snake coiling around his body and starting to constrict

"UNG…this is not good, I can feel my other personality coming. Breathe Naruto Breathe." Naruto does that but the snake constricts after the breaths "ACK… t-this."

Naruto channels Kyuubi's chakra creating a shroud around him burning the snake and sending it back to the summons realm. Naruto soon pulls out his trench knives and adds wind chakra to them ready to take on the snakes at a moment's notice; he did not have to wait long.

The snakes surround Naruto with the intent on eating him while Naruto gets in a stance ready to cut down the foes in front of him; the snakes all charge in at the same time. Naruto dodges a strike from one and while in mid-air he does some hand signs and screams out **Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique.**

A massive concentration of wind and dust shoot toward the snakes; some are caught in the devastating jutsu while others burrow underground to avoid it. The dust from the jutsu clears and to Naruto's delight there are only five snakes left; he senses them underground.

"Anko, please stop this you do not know what you are getting into. If I release Kitsune I do not know if I can keep it under some sort of control like six months ago."

Somewhere hiding in the forest, Anko replies: "No can do Gaki, we are going to nip this problem in the ass here and now."

Before Naruto can reply, the snakes attack from the ground intent on eating him; Naruto dodges the first two but is hit by one as tall as a two story house and flies through a couple trees.

"_Ow…OK, I am ending this here and now before my second personality can take over_. _I am starting to feel it come on more strongly…this is not good._"

The snakes attack again but Naruto is prepared as he sheathes his knives and does hand signs unknown to Anko who is watching about 30 meters away.

"_What is the Gaki doing and what are those handsigns…wait, is he channeling Kyuubi's chakra?"_ Anko ponders but before she can think anymore a loud cry of **Fox Fire** is heard from Naruto

A massive wall about 3 feet wide and 5 feet tall of bluish-white flame shoot towards the snakes and vaporizes them as well as a good area of the forest Naruto and Anko are in.

"_Holy shit…how strong is he? Doesn't matter, time for me to make my debut."_ Anko jumps from her hiding spot and before Naruto can react, is punched in the side of the face launching him through the forest; he flips and uses chakra to stick onto a tree.

"I have to admit gaki, you sure known your stuff. Now, come at me with everything you got."

Naruto shakes his head no: "I will do no such thing as my second personality is close to releasing and I do not want to harm you; it amazes me that I kept it at bay this long."

"That means that progress is being made so let's see this personality of yours." Anko says rushing toward Naruto

"Anko, I am warning you please…OOF!" Naruto begins but is punched in the stomach and falls off the tree he stuck to

Anko starts kicking Naruto while he is down: "C'mon show me what you got!"

Every time a kick landed Naruto laughed and the feeling in the forest was starting to turn to one of dread and intense bloodlust.

"*KICK* hahaha…*KICK*…hehehe…*KICK*…**HAHAHA!**"

A blast of manevolent red chakra shoots outwards blowing Anko off her feet but she manages to land on a tree branch; at this point Naruto gets up, puts on his Kitsune mask and makes his now red eyes glow inside the mask.

"So this is your personality int…" Anko does not finish as Naruto's arm goes through her chest

"**Hahaha, you want me…YOU GOT ME!"** Anko turns into a log "**RAHHH! Come out, come out wherever you are!**"

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Naruto…Naruto…can you hear me? You need to calm down and get this under control before you lose yourself completely; the barriers we put up have not recovered since the last episode." **the Kyuubi says

"…." Is heard for Naruto

"**Shit, this is not good." **Shattering glass is heard in the mindscape "**No, not now…not the barriers. Naruto please get this under control or you will go into relapse.**" More shattering glass is heard "**And there go the last of the barriers, this is not good at all; why did you have to go this far Anko?"**

**Back Outside**

Anko tries to dodge Naruto but is astonished to find out how much his skill increases in this personality. Anko goes for a slash with her kunai but Naruto grabs her wrist and pulls making Naruto's knee go into her solar plexus; Anko backpedals and gasps for breath.

"**What's the matter, I thought you wanted me." **Naruto says as his fingernails elongate into sharp points "**Hehehe, here is a move I have been waiting to use; I am afraid you won't survive…HAHAHA!"** Naruto gathers Kyuubi's chakra in his hands making them glow red and swipes them downwards while screaming **Demon Art: Winds of Oblivion (1)**

A massive wave of red aura shoots towards Anko making the trees groan in protest at the incoming energy.

"_What is this…what have I done? I should have listened to the Gaki…this feeling of fear I have not felt in so long."_

The jutsu comes closer cutting the trees into toothpicks and singeing the trees around the area; Anko can only do one thing to avoid this, she does hands signs and says **Earth Release: Hidden Mole Technique** and sinks into the ground.

The jutsu reaches where Anko was and it widens then explodes in a brilliant fashion flattening an entire acre of the forest shooting dust into the air alerting the Hokage.

**Hokage Tower**

*KABOOM*

The office shakes and Sarutobi quickly looks out the window to see a mushroom cloud rising from the Forest of Death as well as the rising feeling of dread not felt since the Kyuubi attack.

"What has Anko done to Naruto to make him release….THAT?!" Sarutobi muses out loud

One of his hidden ANBU arrives and says: "Sir, do you want to check this out? I can escort you if you wish."

"Yes, I do not know what Anko did but that feeling is Naruto releasing his second personality. The problem is why it is this strong; I thought it was under control?"

"Not sure sir." Another explosion is heard which shakes the office "I think we should go…NOW!" says the ANBU in which Sarutobi nods and both shushin toward Naruto's location.

**Back in the Forest**

The dust clears and Naruto sees the clearing he has made with no sign of Anko; he extends his senses and finds that she somehow escaped the jutsu and is now underground.

"**GRAHH INSOLENT WELP! SHOW YOUR FUCKING SELF SO I CAN RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" **Naruto screams in frustration

Anko comes from the ground twenty feet in front of Naruto: "Right here Gaki and I guess I should have listened to you. However, you are too dangerous to have around so I must subdue you: **Summoning Jutsu: Manda**."

"**Why have you summoned me…speak!**"

"I need help taking down my student Manda, I made the mistake in making his second personality come out."  
"**I usually require sacrifices but under this circumstance, as I sense regret in your voice, I will not require any…I will help."**

Before Anko can reply Naruto starts laughing.

"**Hahaha, I have always wanted a snakeskin wallet! Summon Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

"K-kyuubi….N-o w-way!" Anko says while looking at the hundred foot tall fox

"**Naruto, you must get yourself under control you are going into relapse!" **

"**I order you to attack and kill that snake and his bitch…I need a new wallet." **Naruto says

A flash of red blankets the forest and soon clears to show Kyuubi in his human form

"**Manda, go home as you will not be needed here; I can handle this myself.**" Manada nods and desummons while Anko looks at Kyuubi in awe "**You, Anko, what were you thinking?! He warned you not to push him and now I am not sure if I can heal his mind!**"

A new voice speaks up: "Is that true Kyuubi? Please tell me you can do something to stop this; the council is going to have a field day over this."

Naruto soon speaks up: "**Stop fucking ignoring me…Kyuubi I order you to attack Anko!"**

Anko replies: "What the hell is going on, I thought the Kyuubi was sealed?!"

"I will explain everything to you after this Anko, and ANBU, please keep what you see here secret or it will be your head." Sarutobi says while the ANBU nods

"**Naruto, what I must do will hurt you greatly and you might not survive. Once knocked out, you and I will have to repair the barriers broken today…are you ready?**"

"**NO I AM NOT READY…KILL...ANKO!"** Naruto says with malice

Kyuubi does about 100 hand signs and screams out **Demon Art: Fox Fire Annihilation (2)**

White flame billows from Kyuubi's hands engulfing Naruto making him scream in agony but his second personality tries to perservere.

"**AAGH…I will…AAGH…kill you all…AAGH!"**

The flames recede showing Naruto on the ground with no source of his second personality in sight; he is burned over 80 percent of his body but somehow the mask stays intact.

"**I need to go back into the seal now to start the healing process and get those barriers back up but stronger than ever to make sure Kitsune does not fully take over again. I am truly sorry this had to happen Hokage-sama…Ja Ne."** Kyuubi says disappearing in a plume of smoke

"ANBU, take Naruto to the hospital and request my personal doctors, Anko come with me to my office so we can discuss this." Sarutobi says while the ANBU takes Naruto and Anko goes with the Hokage

**In the Mindscape**

Kyuubi sends out some of his chakra towards the knocked out Naruto to try and wake him up; after a few minutes, Naruto wakens.

"Ugh, my head. Kyuubi, what happened?"

"**You let Kitsune fully take over and nearly killed Anko in the process. You…also let me out alerting basically all of Konoha."**

"Oh great, now I am going to have to deal with the council about this, but first what do we need to do to get Kitsune under control?"

"**Good question Kit. I found out the barriers that have been destroyed cannot be repaired…"**

Naruto interrupts: "And this means what exactly?"

"…**I was getting to that! Anyway, you have to go deep into your mind and face Kitsune and defeat him. Once you do, he will merge with you allowing you to tap into this power at will without threat of it taking over." **Kyuubi finishes

"Well shit…glad Anko is alright, but this is not how I envisioned getting my second personality fully under control. So…what about the council?" Naruto says

"**I swear you are really stupid sometimes Kit. *sigh* Remember your heritage; you can use that card in the meeting I am sure you will have when you wake. Before you ask, you are in the hospital with the Hokage's personal doctors."**

"Oh yeah…hehe forgot about me being a Namikaze" Naruto says rubbing the back of his head with a fox grin on his face "Now, time to face to Kitsune…I do not want to do this, but it must be done. Wish me luck Kyuubi."

"**Go on Kit, I will be waiting." **

**Deep within the recess of Naruto's Mind**

Naruto walks down the corridors of his mind looking at the many doors that hold his many memories; he soon comes to a black door with chains on it.

"Well, this must be it as all the other doors are colorful and without chains. *sigh* I guess it is time to face my demons." Naruto muses out loud willing the chains to break and stepping inside

"**Well, well, well. Looks like myself came to rectify the position he is in. What makes you think that you can beat yourself hmmm?"**

"Kitsune, I have dealt with you ever since that fateful night and I wish to be rid of you once and for all; your days of taking my mind over are well…over."

"**Aww, looks like myself made some friends. BLECH…friends are nothing; take revenge on those who wronged you and bring the place you called home to its knees!"**

"Never, I actually have comrades here who respect me and I do not wish to harm them. To do that however, I need for you to get out of my mind."

"**Hmm, it seems you are persistent and do not agree with my ideals. Very well, if you wish to fight…come; try your hand at fate!"**

Naruto gets in a stance and Kitsune does the same; both stances are the same.

"_Dammit, that's right; Kitsune is another me. How am I supposed to fight myself? Hmmm…I got it!"_

Both rush in at the same time intent on beating one another to oblivion; only the strongest willed would survive.

**In the Hospital – Moments Before**

"How is he Doctor, has his condition improved any?" Sarutobi says

"Thanks to his tenant he is healing very quickly; I am amazed at how the once burned skin looks perfectly healthy afterwards."

"That is good, so…what are his chances of making it out of this alive?"

"That is tricky Hokage-sama, if what you said is true about his second personality taking over the Naruto you know might not be the same when he wakes up. Hell, I do not even know what goes on in the mind of a jinchuriki." The Doctor replies with sadness

Just as Sarutobi was about to respond, Naruto starts to fidget in his bed, his face hardening into a serious look and his heartbeat monitor increasing.

"Doctor report!" Sarutobi says

"I am not sure sir, it seems that he is fighting something or someone hmmm, do you think it is his second personality?"

"I am not sure but I hope Naruto comes out of this OK."

"I know how much this boy means to you Sarutobi, I hope the same." The Doctor says leaving the room

**Back in the Mindscape**

Naruto and Kitsune are battered, bruised and bloody from the intense Taijutsu battle they recently had.

"**Come on, you are me; how do you expect to beat me at your own game. It is useless to defy fate; you will succumb to my power once and for all and I will raze Konoha to the ground.**"

"You will do no such thing! How would our father or mother feel about this?"

"**Who cares about our parents, they sealed that beast inside of us so they deserved to die anyways…you are no exception."**

"Really, you do not think our parents cared about us? Well then, why not meet them?" Kitsune eyes widen at this statement "Oh, surprised are we. Thanks to my knowledge of seals I found that both Minato and Kushina sealed part of themselves within us as a failsafe just in case the Kyuubi got loose. Me being able to summon Kyuubi should have activated that failsafe but it has not…kinda wonder why." Naruto says

A new voice speaks up: "It is because we believed in you…son"

"**No…it's not possible. Damn you Minato, how are you here!"**

"Oh, don't forget about lil' old me now" another voice says

"**Not you too Kushina!"**

"Mom…Dad?" Naruto says with tears coming out of his eyes

"Yes, it is Naruto" Minato and Kushina say

Naruto runs up and hugs them while Kitsune starts to twitch one of his eyes disgusted at the show of affection.

"We are sorry that we could not see you grow up, but at least we can see each other in here. Look how handsome you've become!" Kushina says with Naruto blushing

Kitsune interrupts: "**Blech! Love, who needs it…now stop fucking ignoring me and FIGHT!"**

"Seems someone has a stick up their ass. Hey son, want to take care of your little problem; you know, a little father son bonding?" Minato says

"Bahahaha! Why not, I think it would be fun; want to join mother?"

"Sure, why not; it will be the most fun I have had in years." Kushina says

At this point Kitsune had enough of the family bonding and snaps: "**ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! Demon Art: Winds of Oblivion"**

The same jutsu used in the forest envelops the area of Naruto's mind…but what happens amazes Minato and Kushina and baffles Kitsune fully.

Naruto turns and spreads his arms outward and says: "You will not harm my parents or my comrades anymore. This is my mind and what I say goes." The jutsu Kitsune used vanishes before it can make contact "You see, you never had the chance of winning as what I will my mind to do happens hence what happened to your jutsu."

"**YOU DIDN'T!" **Kitsune yells

"Yes, I made it so you cannot use jutsu in here. Mother, Father I think it is time we finished this." Minato and Kushina nod

Minato uses the Hirashin to get behind Kitsune and punching him in the back of the head sending him flying toward Kushina in which she does a roundhouse kick to his stomach making Kitsune fly towards Naruto. Naruto unsheathes his trench knives and gets into a stance waiting for the right moment; Kitsune comes closer:

10 feet…

8 feet…

6 feet…

4 feet…

NOW!

Naruto plunges his knives deep within Kitsune; one in his heart and one in his stomach making him cough up blood.

"Now Kitsune, I will send you to hell where you belong." Naruto says channeling Kyuubi's chakra to his blades "This is the end **Demon Art: Flames of the Underworld (3)**"

Dark black flames erupt from the blades and engulf Kitsune instantly incinerating him in the process; after this happens Naruto sheathes his knives and starts to turn to his parents when the wispy form of Kitsune enters his body.

"AAGH! D-don't come closer m-mom, d-dad. This process i-is supposed to h-happen. I will…AAGH…f-finally have full control over this personality of mine." Naruto says and after a couple minutes of agonizing pain a bright white light engulfs the area purifying it

Minato and Kushina rush over to their son and caress him in their arms: "We are so proud of you Naruto, but alas it is our time to go as we only sealed enough of our chakra to see you one time." Minato says and Naruto starts to cry

Kushina wipes the tears from Naruto's face: "Do not cry for us, just remember that we are always with you in spirit and that we love you very much…goodbye son."

Minato and Kushina soon fade from the mindscape: "Goodbye mother, father; I will continue your legacies and make you proud as well as showing Konoha the true meaning of the Will fo Fire." Naruto says leaving the area and going back to Kyuubi

"**So, did you accomplish your task Kit?"**

"I have, and I also have great news." Kyuubi motions to continue "I met my parents."

Kyuubi's eyes widen: "**How! It should not be possible…although with Minato you can always expect the unexpected."**

"How do you know?"

"**Hello! He sealed me into you which a human usually is not strong enough to do."**

"Hahaha, guess you are right. Anyways, they left a part of themselves within the seal so in case you tried to take over they would intervene; found that out after you taught me a bit about seals." Naruto says while starting to go translucent

"**You are waking up Kit. Glad to see that you finally got Kitsune under control.**"

"As do I Kyuubi, as do I." Naruto says fading from his mindscape

**Hospital**

Anko, the Hokage, and the Doctor are all waiting to see if the Naruto they knew would wake up. They were all alerted towards the room when a bright flash of white light enveloped the room.

"I feel really bad at what I made the Gaki do, I should have listened to him…I hope he forgives me." Anko says

"You are forgiven"

"Naruto! Oh, thank Kami you are awake. How are you feeling?" Sarutobi says

"Better, I finally got Kitsune under control by facing him in combat and, to top it all off, I met my parents!"

Everyone goes wide-eyed.

"Um, if you don't mind…who are your parents Naruto?" says the Doctor

"Well seeming that I will have to tell the council in which everyone will soon know around here…what the hell. My parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

If a pin dropped in the room everyone would of heard it bounce on the floor; the only people not surprised are Anko and Sarutobi.

"Dear Kami, what have the people done to one of our greatest Hokages…no offense Sarutobi."

"None taken; now, Naruto, would you like to go to your father's estate to get some rest?" Naruto nods his head yes

"Gaki, for what I did to you, I will buy you new clothes and equipment. Just write them down and I will pick them out." Anko says

"Thanks Ji-Ji, Anko. Once we are at my apartment I will do just that. Am I clear to go Doctor…by the way, how long was I out?" Naruto says

"Amazingly you were only out of it for three days and yes you are clear to go. Oh, and give the council hell; your father was a great friend of mine and I had the utmost respect for him. If you ever need anything, let me know." The Doctor says ruffling Naruto's hair

"Hehe sure thing…now let's go I hate hospitals."

Everyone in the room laughs and was glad that the Naruto they knew came out on top and that everything would be OK.

* * *

**Demon Art: Winds of Oblivion**: Only known users are jinchuriki. User channels demon chakra into their hands and swipes in a certain direction creating a massive wave of demonic energy that singes the surrounding area as well as slicing anything in its path; this jutsu usually means certain death as at the end, the jutsu explodes violently.

**Demon Art: Fox Fire Annihilation**: Only known users are jinchuriki. User channels demon chakra into their hands and can either use the jutsu as a flamethrower or slam their hands on the ground setting a certain area around the user alight; depends on how much chakra was put into the jutsu. Flames are white hot and melts anything it its path, this jutsu can be avoided but the heat from it can still burn others.

**Demon Art: Flames of the Underworld:** Only known users are jinchuriki. User channels demon chakra into a weapon to use for later; once the user impales their target with said weapon they can set them alight with black flames. This jutsu is meant for close combat but it is instant death to any caught in it.


	4. Chapter 3: Tides of Change Part One

**AN:** Thank you Denito for pointing out that my honorifics change from western (mister, miss, and misses) to Japanese (sama, san, etc…); it seems that when I write I lose track of which I use so sorry if this confuses readers. I will try my best to fix this situation as my writing improves. Denito also brought up that Naruto is too caring; this I have done for a purpose as right now Naruto is giving Konoha a second chance but that will soon change after a certain event (no spoliers hehe). I know the story is slow going right now but I need to build certain characters to get the plot rolling. Hope to see more people read this as I update the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu/second personality

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tides of Change Part One**

It has been two days since Naruto has been out of the hospital and ever since then he has been planning on the council meeting he would surely have. He studied Konoha politics, clan laws, council laws, among many other things; he had help with shadow clones of course. We find Naruto in his estate's library with twenty shadow clones.

"Did you find anything yet about clan heads especially since I am both an Uzumaki and Namikaze?" Naruto said to his clones

"Not yet." Said one going back to reading on politics

"Nothing here boss" said another going back to reading on the Rasengan and Hirashin techniques

"Found something boss…and it's huge." Said a third

"Well, spit it out; I feel the meeting will be today for some odd reason and this is the most important thing to know out of everything." Naruto said

The clone clears his throat and starts to read out loud: "A clan head must have the support of one or more clans to have a seat on the council; this seat will depend on what the clan head is; civilian or shinobi. This is not a problem boss, you already have this part covered." Naruto motions for him to continue.

"This is interesting…It is a law about the civilian council that the Nidaime Hokage made during his reign; would you like to hear it boss?"

"If it tells of a way to disband the greedy bastards then yes, I would like to hear." Naruto says

The clone grins and continues reading: "By the order of the Nidaime Hokage, if there is a time of war a civilian council will be made to deal with civilian matters only which entails any and all paperwork pertaining to civilian matters as well as complaints. If war is not present, then the council will and should be disbanded once a war is complete." Naruto's eyes widen but the clone continues "Wait, what's this…a note at the bottom from the Nidaime himself. Hmmm….HA the Nidaime was a cheeky bastard!"

"Well spit it out!" Naruto yells making the clone nod

"He fears that if the civilian council was kept for too long that they would become power hungry and soon have too much clout for the Hokage to interfere in any matters." The clone finishes

"Seems like that aspect came true…well, I think that about wraps up our lesson for today; dispel five at a time with each group going a minute after the other." Naruto says walking out of the library to the backyard to practice the Rasengan

"Yes Boss" reply the clones doing what Naruto said

While in the backyard trying to figure a way to spin the chakra into a ball, the information from the clones come too him and Naruto sits in a meditative position to sort through the information. He was interrupted however by an ANBU.

"Naruto-sama, you are required in the council chambers immediately."

"I will be there as soon as possible ANBU-san." Naruto says getting up from meditating and shunshins to the chamber as does the ANBU

**Council Chamber**

Arguing was going back and forth between the two councils and the advisors while the Hokage just sat in his chair sighing and hoping everything would come out alright for Naruto; everyone goes silent as a puff of smoke enters the room followed by a bright blue flame.

"_Good, Naruto is here…now the meeting can commence._" Sarutobi thought

The flame recedes to show Naruto and everyone in the room gasps except the Hokage at the sight of what appears to be Minato Namikaze. The shock soon wears off as many dismiss this as a henge that Naruto is using.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have called this meeting to discuss the events that took place five days ago in the Forest of Death; based on what is discussed we will decide your punishment. Homura says

"And what are the charges if I might ask esteemed council members." Says Naruto

"The charges are attempted murder of a higher ranking official; your punishment will be banishment or execution." Says Koharu

The Hokage and the Shinobi council all think one thing: "_Under what evidence! It was a spar to test a new genin and they know that."_

Naruto does not falter and stands stoic as ever but a grin comes to his face in which Danzo speaks up.

"Why are you smirking boy…is there something you wish to tell us?"

Naruto nods "If I may Hokage-sama…" Sarutobi thinks and realizes what Naruto is going to do and nods to Naruto in approval "…thank you. Now, under what evidence do you think that I tried to murder my sensei of all people."

Koharu speaks up: "We have eye witness reports that you released the Kyuubi and told it to attack Anko. Also, we are aware that you let your personality, Kitsune, take over; how do you plead?"

"First off how can there be any eye witnesses as the only ones allowed in the Forest of Death are ANBU and anyone Anko says can go in there. Two, I can sense people in the general vicinity with my heightened senses and only me and Anko were present in the forest unless someone managed to get in under the radar. And lastly, Anko provoked my second personality to release as she wanted to and I quote see it in action."

Hiashi speaks up next: "I see your point Uzumaki-san. From what Hinata tells me about you, you are nothing but a kind individual willing to take things head on like a true leader. A true leader must also decide if a high ranking offical's orders are the best course of action. This said did you speak to Anko about why provoking you was not such a good idea?"

Naruto nods: "As you all know, six months before graduation Kitsune slipped out when Sakura triggered it. This in turn weakened the barriers Kyuubi and I set up to keep it at bay. The fight between Anko and I was only six months after that and the barriers were not fully healed yet in which I pleaded with her that provoking me would only lead to harm."

Sarutobi speaks up next: "Now that we know what happened in the forest, can you tell us how you managed to get Kitsune under control?"

Naruto nods and tells them about the fight with his personality and also about meeting his parents.

"You are nothing but an orphaned child! It is impossible to have parents." Said a fat civilian council member

Naruto's face darkens and replies in a monotone voice: "How is everyone conceived into this world?…a mother and father who loved each other deeply is how. Now, as to my parents identities just look at me for Kami's sake…who in the fuck do I look like!"

The advisors eyes widen in shock as do both councils, Danzo however has to speak his peace.

"You are only under a henge to make you look like the Yondaime…how dare you defile his name demon!" Danzo would have continued if not for the overwhelming KI put out by Naruto making the civilian council piss themselves, the shinobi, advisors and Danzo himself go weak at the knees, and the Hokage starting to sweat.

Naruto slips on his Kitsune mask and lets his red eyes glow and begins to speak: "**Don't you DARE tell me that I defiled one of the greatest Hokages Konoha has had as well as my father of all people!"** Danzo glares at Naruto "**Also, attempt to use that eye under those bandages at me again, I will personally rip it out and eat it in front of you…UNDERSTOOD!"** Naruto releases a wave of chakra at Danzo making him fly out of his seat and into the back wall cracking it also knocking him out in the process; Naruto finally calms down and removes his mask.

After the KI depletes in the room and the shock wears off after seeing Naruto'second personality in action the advisors speak up again.

"We will need proof of Naruto's heritage not just word of mouth."

The Hokage nods and produces a scroll from his robes and hands it to Naruto: "This is a blood seal that only a Namikaze can open; if anyone else tries they will be shocked by many volts of electricity. In it should be all the proof the council needs."

Naruto does as the Hokage says and opens the scroll shocking both councils and the advisors; Naruto unseals the contents to show his birth certificate and the marriage certificate of Minato and Kushina.

"Fine, we agree that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, BUT that does not mean he gets a seat on the council. The advisors say

"Wrong again esteemed council members…let me explain." Naruto starts and is motioned to continue by Sarutobi "To have a seat on the council means having support of one or more clans; me being both an Uzumaki and Namikaze fulfills this requirement. Just to make it even more official, does any other clan wish to recognize me to having a seat on the shinobi side?" All the Shinobi clans raise their hands

"It is settled then, Naruto please take a seat next to Hiashi." Says the Hokage

"That is complete bullshit Sarutobi!" screams the advisors and civilian council

"THAT IS HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU!" he yells back leaking some of his KI making them shut up while the shinobi side snickers seeing the "God of Shinobi" coming forth

Naruto soon speaks again: "Now, as clan head I hereby disband the civilian council with the Hokage's permission of course."

Shikaku speaks up next: "We have tried this already Namikaze-sama there is no way to disband the civilian side."

"Wrong again…in my father's library I ran across a scroll that listed a law the Nidaime enacted about the civilian council. It said that the council is only needed in a time of war and once said war ends that they should be disbanded immediately in fear of them growing power hungry. Also, they are to do any and all paperwork pertaining to civilians as well as complaints."

"That explains why I have so much paperwork…most of it is civilian matters while the rest are the most important. Well seeming we are not at war currently and the Nidaime's law is still enacted the civilian side is hereby disabanded."

Cries of anger is heard from the advisors and the civilian council but that is soon stopped when Sarutobi releases some KI and screams: "ANBU! Escort the civilian council out of the chamber; if they do not comply…kill them. Now, to Naruto's punishment; by a show of hands who here finds Naruto Namikaze guilty of the charge of attempted murder…" The advisors and Danzo, who just woke up, raised their hands "…By a show of hands who finds Naruto Namikaze not guilty." The whole Shinobi council including Sarutobi raises their hands "It is settled then, in a 6 to three vote Naruto is found not guilty. This meeting is over…dismissed."

**Minutes after the meeting – underground base somewhere in Konoha**

"This is not good Danzo, Naruto already has the support of almost all the clans in Konoha and is powerful to boot; I thought you told us that the ANBU you sent to kill Naruto all those years ago would solve our problem." Says Koharu

"It is only a minor setback…" Danzo starts but is interrupted by Homura

"Minor setback! This is not minor, this is a major problem to the plans that we started before the child was born. If Naruto finds out about what we did I feel we would not see the light of day again."

"Not to worry you two, I already have a backup plan ready. If you would follow me please." Danzo says taking the advisors to a different room

Homura and Koharu look around and back away in shock at what they find in the middle of the room in a glass tube filled with a clear liquid.

"You didn't Danzo. Please tell me who this is not who I think it is." Says Homura

Danzo nods his head: "I am afraid it is Homura. Did you really believe that the report on all the deaths from the Kyuubi attack were true?"

Koharu speaks up next: "Danzo, if Naruto finds this out I cannot fathom what he might do to us."

"Like I said you two, I have a plan and it all rests with the person in this glass tube." Danzo pats the tube and all walk out of the room.

**Time skip – six months**

It has been six months since the council meeting and everything was going well for Naruto. After the rumor got out about Naruto's heritage and that he had the support of most of the clans he got more respect around Konoha, but with it he also became a lot more trusting with others. Hinata and Naruto also became closer to one another as Hiashi allowed dates but always threatened Naruto that he would juken his baby maker or worse if Hinata got hurt. As for training, Naruto helped Sasuke and Sakura when they were not meeting with their sensei and both improved greatly.

**Flashback – Two Weeks ago**

"Alright, that is enough training for today." Naruto says dispelling his clones that was working on techniques and sparring with Sasuke and Sakura; both slump to the floor breathing hard

"You are a slave driver Naruto…seriously, fifty laps around Konoha, 500 push-ups and sit-ups is a warm up?!" Sasuke says

Sakura completes Sasuke's rant: "Then you have us practice chakra control exercises, try out jutsu, and then last but not least, spar with one of your clones when we are beat!"

Naruto chuckles "I think Anko-sensei rubs off on me a little but you are improving nonetheless; all of us just need battle experience to further our training."

"Just curious Naruto, how strong do you think we are?" Sasuke says with Sakura nodding in approval of the question

"Well…without any outside experience I would put you at low chunnin right now. With battle experience and more training I would put you at high chunnin borderline jounin."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen: "N-no way!" both scream with Naruto nodding his head yes

"My training might be brutal but what it does is increases you chakra reserves, chakra control, stamina, and physique; it makes you a well-rounded Shinobi…and Kuniochi. Seriously, you have to feel the results of training by now." Naruto says

Both think for a bit and Sakura responds first: "I have noticed that I can run a lot farther without taking a break and use more jutsu than before without passing out from exhaustion."

Sasuke was next: "I found out the same as well. Uchiha jutsu usually take a lot of chakra to perform but I noticed that I do not tire out as quick when using them in quick succession."

"See, you are all improving. Now if you will excuse me I have to meet Anko for training." Naruto says flame shunshining out of the area

"How does he have all that stamina…he just trained with us and did not even break a sweat it looked like." Sakura asks

"It's Naruto we are talking about…nothing about him is normal." Sasuke says and soon both burst into laughter

**Flashback End**

"Hey Gaki, you in there?" Anko says waving his hand in front of Naruto; both are at the Forest of Death resting from training

"Huh? Oh, hehe, I was just reminiscing is all."

"Oh, thinking about Hinata are we?" Anko says poking Naruto whom is blushing

"Can we just get back to training already…jeez I swear I do not know what you really are Anko. At one point you are sadistic, then you are caring, then you are…GAH! Are you bipolar?"

Anko starts to laugh and replies: "I am what you called complicated gaki."

"I think all women are complicated." Naruto muttered but Anko heard it

"What is that supposed to mean!"

Before Naruto can reply an ANBU arrive in a puff of smoke: "The Hokage wishes to speak with you and it is urgent."

"OK ANBU-san, the gaki and I will be there." Anko says with all shushining to the Hokage Tower

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is brought out of his paper work, which is much less thanks to having no civilian council, at the arrival of Anko, Naruto, and the ANBU.

"Thank you ANBU-san, you are dismissed." Sarutobi says with the ANBU nodding and leaving the office "I have called you here as it seems that Team 7's client, Tazuna, lied about the mission to Wave Country. Instead of a C-rank the mission is now an A borderline S-rank."Naruto and Anko's eyes widen

"What happened to make the rank increase? Is Sakura and Sasuke alright?" Naruto says with worry in his voice

"Everything is fine Naruto it seems that your training regimen was a great asset to the survival of Team 7. After running into the Demon Brothers in which Sasuke incapacitated, the team ran into Momochi Zabuza and a fight took place in which Kakashi was captured in one of his jutsu. Thanks to your training, Sakura and Sasuke managed to wound Zabuza and free Kakashi; they are resting at the client's house." Sarutobi says

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief and Anko pats Naruto's back on a job well done. "So, I guess this means we are back-up then?" Sarutobi nods "Well then, we will leave ASAP Hokage-sama. C'mon gaki go pack and meet me at the gate in 10 minutes."

"Before I leave Ji-ji, I have a request to make." Sarutobi looks at Naruto in question but motions for him to continue. "I would like permission to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, the homeland of the Uzumaki. I cannot explain it, but something seems to be calling out to me in my dreams about that place…please Ji-ji, this is really important."

Sarutobi looks at Naruto's face to see one of sadness and determination: "Permission granted, now hurry please as I do not know what Team 7 might get into next."

"Thanks Ji-Ji, see you when I get back!"

Anko and Naruto leave the office and go to their respective homes to pack; within 10 minutes both are at the gate ready to go. They hand the required papers to the guards and head out to help Team 7.

**In Wave**

Anko and Naruto walk through Wave country and are shocked to find it in such a dilapidated state as well as the downtrodden citizens.

"This place reminds me of what I could have become if not for Kyuubi and the mental institute's help." Naruto says sadly

"Mental institute…you never told me that you were in one." Anko says

"There are things that you do not need to know about my life Anko and the one leading up to the institute is one I wish to forget." Naruto says walking to a civilian and asking him where Tazuna lived

"He lives up on the hill in that home child." The citizen says pointing at the house

"Thank you." Naruto reaches into his pockets and pulls out some yen to give to the citizen "Here you go I hope this helps get whatever supplies you need."

The citizen starts crying tears of joy "Thank you, thank you very much." Naruto pats the citizen's back and both him and Anko head to Tazuna's home

They soon get to the home and knock on the door; a woman answers: "Hello, who may you be?"

"We are the backup for Team 7 that Kakashi requested can you let us in please." Anko says

"Oh, yes, do please come in. My name is Tsunami by the way; may I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I just need to talk to Kakashi about the situation." Tsunami nods and yells back to Team 7 that backup has arrived but before Anko goes inside Naruto stops her

"Anko, I feel it would be best if I go to Uzushiogakure now and get it out of the way as I do not know how long it will take. I will leave a couple shadow clones here; one to defend the house and the other will relay any information back to me when you feel ready to dispel it."

"Hmm, well alright but come back alive will yah; I think the Hokage would kill me if I lost you." Anko says with Naruto laughing and making two clones

"Well, I will be off; see you whenever I get back Anko." Naruto says walking away from the home into the center of town

"_Hmmm from the notes and maps in the library, Uzushiogakure was an island nation and the only way to get there was by boat. I need to ask someone here for help."_

Naruto walks around town looking for someone that looked out of the ordinary as they would most likely know the best way to get to Uzushiogakure; he finds a blacksmith shop in good condition compared to the other buildings in town and enters.

"Hello customer-san, can I get anything for you today, my name is Dan by the way."

"Hello Dan, my name is Naruto and I was wondering if you knew the best way to get to Uzushiogakure."

"The place is in ruins, why would you want to go there?" Dan says

"It is my home; well my mother's to be exact as I was born after its destruction."

"I see but I still don't know…wait if your mother lived there then you are an Uzumaki!"

"You are correct and something is calling me toward the land hence why I need a way over there." Naruto says

"Never thought I would meet a living Uzumaki huh…anyway, here are the directions to a place where you can rent a boat for use around the area of the island. Oh, and do be careful of the whirlpools around the island." Dan scribbles a crude map on a piece of parchment and hands it to Naruto

"Thank you Dan, this means a lot to me. I will find a way to repay you, I will promise you that." Naruto says leaving the store and in the direction of the place on the map

After about 10 minutes Naruto comes up to a small shack with a dock jutting out on the water with many boats on either side of said dock. He looks in the shack for anyone that can help him and finds none; he leaves money inside the shack as payment and takes a boat and rows out to Uzushiogakure

**Island of Uzushiogakure**

After about two hours of rowing, Naruto finally gets to the island, he is amazed at the size of the whirlpools around the island.

"_Hey Kyuu…any idea how to bypass these whirlpools?"_

"**Hmmm…you could try adding chakra to your feet and jumping to the island or try using one of the Uzushiogakure jutsu you have been studying."**

"_I completely forgot about those jutsu…hell why not give one a shot. Thanks Kyuubi!_"

"**Anytime Kit."**

Naruto does some handsigns and screams **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave.** Naruto spits water from his mouth into the sea behind him making massive waves which carry the boat over the whirlpool and onto dry land.

"That was easier said than done…now to search the ruins of this place." Naruto muses out loud

Naruto walks for hours coming in contact with ruins of people's homes, old shops, and other various structures; the last building he comes to is surprisingly left standing despite the heavy damage it took. Naruto decides to go inside and have a look around; once inside, he realizes that this is the equivalent of Konoha's Hokage Tower. After finding nothing worthwhile on the main floor, he goes upstairs to where he thinks the jutsu library for Kage's would be as well as any important documents; what he finds changes his view on Konoha forever.

Naruto enters the Kage office to see that it is left intact save for the rot that has accumulated over the years. He walks to a bookshelf and scans the books and finds one to be out of place, sticking farther out than the others, and decides to push it in; a click is heard and the bookshelf recedes and slides to the right making way to the library.

"_Well all be damned, never thought I would find it this easy." _Naruto looks around to find the shelves empty "_So much for getting any more jutsu…wait a minute, what's this?"_ there on the floor is one book, a journal of sorts; Naruto picks it up and reads the title out loud "Uzukage Journal…Kyuubi, do I really want to know what is in here?"

"**Up to you Kit, but do you think that this item was calling you for some reason?**"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that in my dream that I found this library and found a certain item…guess this is it." Naruto looks at the journal before opening it and finds that one page is dog-eared in the corner and it is near the end of the book "Well, let's see why this page was marked, it must be important afterall." Naruto opens the book to the marked page and starts to read it

"_No, no, no! This cannot be; Konoha would never do such a thing would they? Kyuubi, please tell me this is not true!"_

"**Kit, I do not know what to say to this. I do not want to believe it myself but I think this warrant's looking into. With this information in hand, what are you going to do?"** Kyuubi says slightly worried

"_To think that I tried giving Konoha a second chance; it seems I have been too trustworthy and caring. Before I can regain their trust I need to search into this matter privately…but Sarutobi is going to get ripped a new asshole when I get back as I believe he knows something I don't."_

Soon after his mental rant, Naruto feels the information from his clone coming to him and shakes his head at the current situation. (same as cannon, Inari sob story, and all that shit) He decides that now is the time to leave Uzu and head back to Tazuna's and puts what he learned today in the back of his mind…for now.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the dry chapter…things will be picking up after this chapter so hang in their readers; as to finding out what Naruto found out and what the hell is in that tube, those will be discussed in the coming updates.


	5. Chapter 4: Tides of Change Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – Thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu/second personality

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tides of Change Part Two**

**At Tazuna's Home**

Team 7, Anko, Kakashi, Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna are all sitting at the kitchen table after the lengthy discussion of the situation they are in after which Anko dispelled one of Naruto's clones. Before they start to serve dinner for everyone, a knock at the door is heard.

"Who is it?" Tsunami says

"Tsunami, it's me Naruto, can you please open the door to let me in?"

Tsunami goes to the door and opens it letting Naruto in

"Thank you Tsunami." Naruto says walking to the empty chair and sitting down

Anko looks at Naruto to see that his once bright sapphire eyes are dull and full of conflict and that his posture is not as straight as before.

"Gaki, are you alright?"

"No, Anko I am not; as for telling you what, I do not know who to trust anymore."

"I am your Sensei Naruto, you can tell me anything and I will keep it a secret." Anko says looking at Naruto with worry

In a monotone voice Naruto replies: "What I found out today at Uzu makes me unsure who to trust in Konoha now. Until I find out the truth, I will trust nobody. "

Kakashi and Anko look at Naruto sternly and both think: "_What did he find over there to make him change this much. Gone is the caring individual we know; the person in front of us looks like a betrayed man." _

Silence permeates the area as dinner is passed out and it stays that way until dinner is finished. As Tsunami is gathering the dishes from dinner and putting leftovers away Naruto slips outside without nobody noticing and goes on the roof of the home to reread what he found in the journal still not believing what he read.

"_Iwa, and two other villages allied with them has invaded our home as Mito Uzumaki predicted would happen. Thankfully our Konoha allies helped us a couple years before the invasion by letting Kushina Uzumaki come live there; we have given her all the jutsu scrolls we had in the Kage Library and will leave this book for another Uzumaki to find. I must write this quickly as the invaders are now at our gate ready to tear it down and destroy our great village. I would go and help our brethren and sisters in the fight but I must write this down for the next person that finds this book; the invaders are torching buildings now and killing men, women, and children. As I look at the destruction as I write this, I see our Konoha allies watch our village fall into ruin; they are all in ANBU uniform. Why is Konoha not helping, was sending one of our own not enough to warrant them to help? To whoever finds this; please find out why our allies did not heed our call for help and avenge your fellow Uzumaki; I must go and fight, good luck and god speed."_

_-Karen Uzumaki, the last Uzukage_

"I know you are there Anko, you are on the porch below me. If you are trying to figure out what I found out at my clan's home I cannot tell you yet; this is something I must do alone. If you need me I will be training in the forest." Naruto leaves in a puff of smoke leaving behind a bewildered Anko

"How does that Gaki know I am always near him; irritates the fuck outta me as I cannot tease the poor boy haha." She muses out loud "I must find out what he knows."

Naruto's clone comes up from behind Anko and speaks scaring her "Boss would be pissed at you if you did that; I honestly think you should give him some space as what he learned warrants a new outlook on life." The clone walks away to do guard detail

"_*Sigh* Maybe his clone is right, the look on his face was full of conflict and trying to privy into his life might trigger his already angered state._" Anko ponders walking back inside to let the others know not to disturb Naruto

**With Naruto – Somewhere in Wave's Forest**

**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu** Naruto screams making 1000 clones to help him with training.

"Alright, you know what to do; if we find out who is behind the event that killed off my clan we must be prepared. 500 of you work on the Hirashin technique, 250 of you work on chakra control, the other 250 work on the Rasengan."

"Hai boss." The clones scream getting to work while Naruto walks up a tree with chakra then hangs upside-down on a branch to do hanging sit-ups

After an hour of physical training, hanging sit-ups, push-ups, one-handed push-ups, and many other exercises, he goes and checks to see how his clones are doing.

"Rasengan group, how is the training going?"

"Good boss, take a look." The clone shows Naruto a perfect spinning blue ball of chakra

"Very good, tell the others to dispel in one minute intervals please."

"Hai" The clone runs off to tell his group

"**Good job Kit, it only took you three weeks to get the Rasengan down; so, are you going to add an element to that to finish your father's work?"**

"_All in due time Kyuubi, all in due time." _Naruto responds back walking over to the Hirashin group

"How are you coming along with the Hirashin?"

"We checked over the seal structure that our father used and we noticed that the seal structure was incomplete and to complete the only way to complete the structure was the kunai that was thrown or that the seal was placed on someone else." The clone says

"Well at least we got the seal structure down, have you tried performing it or improving the seal?" Naruto says

"We have tried but the clones come out mutilated at the end which is not good news for you. We did find what the problem was though; it seems that each user needs to add their blood to the seal structure as a form of identity. As to improving it, we are still trying to figure that out."

"Hmm, well I need to research this more before performing the jutsu." Naruto pauses and gets the information from the Rasengan group "Dispel one at a time in one minute intervals please."

"Hai" The clone says alerting the others in the group while Naruto tells the chakra control group to dispel in the same fashion as the other groups

"Now that I got the clone's feedback, I need to practice the Rasengan more and try to add an element to it if possible. I also need to research the Hirashin more; there has to be a way to improve it."

**Time-skip: The next morning Tazuna's house**

Everyone except Naruto is at the table ready for breakfast when a puff of smoke appears near them; it clears to show a battered, bruised, and slightly bloody Naruto.

"Damn, Gaki how much training did you do?!" Anko says

"Enough." Naruto simply replies

"Hey Naruto, you think you can help Sakura and I train a bit?" Sasuke says with Sakura nodding in approval

"Here, let me make a blood clone so that you can train with it while I get washed up; out of everyone here I trust you two the most as I have spent ample time with you to know you are not hiding anything." Naruto takes a kunai and slashes the palm of his hand and slams it on the ground screaming **Blood Clone**; the blood on the floor grows to form a Naruto replica

"Neat trick, think you can show us; we already know the Shadow Clone Jutsu thanks to your help." Sakura says

"Maybe another time, now if you'll excuse me…" Naruto says heading upstairs for some much needed rest after some brutal training

Kakashi looks at Anko and whispers: "What is up with Naruto? He does not seem to trust the older shinobi for some reason but still trusts his good friends like those two over there." He points to Sakura and Sasuke

"I have tried to get information from him but he somehow always knows I am near. His clone said that what he found changed his life, Kakashi, I think it would be best if we let him sort this out on his own." Anko says with Kakashi nodding in approval

Naruto came downstairs around lunchtime telling the others that all he needed was some rest and time to think over his current situation before everyone headed to the bridge to help; he orders his blood clone to help protect Tazuna and his family with the shadow clone.

Before Naruto leaves he asks Tazuna a question: "Tazuna, you said that Gato was running this country into the ground correct?" He nods in approval "Good, I am leaving these clones here and am going to search for Gato; once I find him I will kill him and your country will be set free. The money I plunder from him will go to both Konoha and you to help get this country back on its feet."

"If you say so kid, but rumors are that his mansion is heavily guarded. Hell, I do not even know where his mansion is." Tazuna says

"Do you want me to do anything Naruto?" Inari says

"Gather a mob and tell them that I am going after Gato; once I find the mansion I will send a clone your way. Once you see my clone, he will lead you to the mansion in which you all will have the choice what to do with Gato…how does that sound." Naruto says patting Inari's head

Inari giggles excitedly heading out to gather a mob. Tsunami speaks up next: "I thought you said you did not trust us?"

"I realized that I was wrong in my assumption as you were nowhere near what I found out at Uzu; you are all innocent here in Wave."

"Thank you" says all three

"Anko, go to the bridge with Team 7 and Kakashi; I need to do this for a payment to that blacksmith."

"As much as I do not like it, I will let you go along with your plan. All I ask is that you meet me at the bridge when you are done." Anko says while Naruto nods heading out to find where Gato resides

**Time-skip: 45 minutes later**

Naruto finally found the mansion after searching and asking others for possible clues; it took a while as he did not know who was working with Gato and who wasn't.

"Finally, I found the place; **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Naruto makes a clone "Go tell the mob that I have found the base while I go in and have a little fun." The clone nods and goes to tell the others

Naruto jumps off the tree branch he is on and walks nonchalantly to the front gate where two guards reside.

"What are you doing here we never seen you here before." The first guard says

"I think he is here to take out Gato, I heard there are some Shinobi here…see his headband?" says the other

"Aww, you guys found me out." Naruto unsheathes his trench knives, adds wind chakra to them and beheads the guards in a couple clean slices "Too bad you won't live to tell the others." Naruto now enters the sprawling courtyard of the mansion where alarm bells ring and about 100 of Gato's men come out to greet him.

"There's the intruder…Gato told us he would pay us handsomely if we killed the guy!" says one of the men

"Anyone else up for some fun?" says another making the group cheer in approval

"_Hey Kyuubi, you want a crack at em'? You haven't had much fun in a while." _Naruto thinks

"**I highly doubt this warrants my need to come out…but you are right, I need to get out and stretch. So what should I use human or beast mode?**"

The mob rushes in and advances on Naruto "_Go full beast mode and scare the pants off of them…as well as Gato."_

"**I swear with this information you recently received your second personality has no single identity…it is like you are borderline Kitsune; are you alright Kit?"**

The mob is 8 feet from Naruto now.

"_I am fine Kyuubi, a little betrayed…and pissed off, but other than that I am perfectly fine…shit, they are 5 feet from me." _Naruto says in a perturbed voice

"**Quick Kit, summon me!"**

**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!** A large bright red puff of smoke envelops the area halting the mobs advance and shielding Naruto's form from view; the smoke soon clears showing the Kyuubi in all his fox glory

"T-the K-kyuubi…NO WAY!" One person says while the mob starts to back away

"This brat holds this beast…we are so FUCKED!" says another

"RETREAT!" yells a third

"**Ahh, it feels so good to stretch my limbs…now, PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION INSOLENT MORTALS!"**

Kyuubi lifts his head in the air while he shakes around making red and blue chakra balls float in the air; he gathers them in his mouth than clamps his jowls closed making steam come out of his mouth. His body starts to bulge as the mob makes it inside the mansion; soon Kyuubi can hold out no longer. **Biju Bomb. **He spits out a black stream of pure chakra which hits the mansion in which the beam goes right through it vaporizing half the mansion and continuing to the mountain in the distance where it explodes turning it into a valley. This is what the mob Inari gathered saw when Naruto's clone escorted them.

"**Well Kit, that was fun but I have used up my resources. See you when we talk next, now let me sleep!" **Kyuubi vanishes in a puff of red smoke going back into the seal

"Ni-san that was so cool!" Inari says with the mob shaking in slight fear and awe of what just happened

"Nothing is cool about what you just saw Inari this is the burden I have had to carry with me for all of my life." Naruto says in an emotionless voice

"Sorry Naruto." Inari says sadly

"No need to apologize, you did not know. As for the others, do not fear me I will be your savior today; now, let's go and get Gato!" The crowd cheers and follows Naruto inside

**At the bridge moments before the Biju Bomb**

Sasuke is currently fighting the Hunter nin Haku in a dome of ice mirrors, Kakashi and Anko are fighting Zabuza while Sakura guards Tazuna with one of her Shadow clones.

Sasuke now resembles a pin cushion but his determination to defeat his opponent is strong due to in part thanks to Naruto's training; Naruto would never give up no matter how injured so why should he.

"You will not survive here, even with your Sharingan you will always be useless just as your clan were when it was massacred by your brother Itachi." Haku says

"I have been playing nice with you Haku since I saw you as a potential friend but you have crossed the line in disrespecting my clan; now feel the wrath of a true Uchiha!" Sasuke says doing some hand signs making his body glow blue for a second then turn back to normal "Limiter seals released, now I am ready to face you Haku. This is for my greatest friend that taught me much...FOR NARUTO-SENSEI!" He spikes his chakra making a blue glow form around his body

"_Nobody is supposed to have that much chakra…it…it's impossible!"_ Haku thinks

Across the bridge two other people have a similar thought

"_Damn, it seems Naruto trained them more than I originally thought…have I been a terrible Sensei?" _Kakashi thinks

"_Congratulations Gaki, you made a friend with an Uchiha which most cannot do. Still, how much training did you give them to call you sensei?!" _Anko says

Sasuke goes through many hand-signs and screams out **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**. Sasuke spews out a massive amount of white flame and wills it to go around his body and shoot outwards which instantly melts the ice and severely burns Haku in the process; said person is now on the bridge floor gasping for breath.

"You are a truly worthy opponent Uchiha, it seems I was wrong about your clan; you have the most promise to restoring your clan. I do not have much time left so in my dying breath I say goodbye dear friend." Haku stops breathing while Sasuke goes over to his body, bends down and closes his eyes and takes his arms and puts them in a cross like manner across his chest

"Rest in peace Haku, I hoped what happened never did but alas, it seems Kami and fate has their way." Sasuke says going to help Sakura guard Tazuna…that is when he sees the bright flash in the sky

**With Zabuza, Anko, and Kakashi – moments before the flash**

"It seems that the Uchiha brat is more powerful than I thought; Haku was a strong person and I saw him as a son even though he thought otherwise. *sigh* Let's finish this." Zabuza says rushing in with his zanbatou intent on bisecting Anko and Kakashi; all are looking worse for wear over the long fight

Zabuza is cut in various places and is bleeding out on the bridge but still has plenty of chakra left. Anko is low on chakra as is Kakashi and they are breathing heavily; both are bruised, battered, and also have deep cuts adorning their body.

As Zabuza rushed in Anko and Kakashi attempt to dodge the swipe which they do but as the sword hits the bridge a wave of chakra comes out of it making both sensei's fly backward; they land on their feet but soon are on their knees due to exhaustion.

"We cannot survive much longer Anko, I think I have become too lax on training; Sakura and Sasuke might actually be at my level already with Naruto's help." Kakashi says

"I am with you on that one; the Gaki sure knows his stuff. I had first-hand experience on what his second personality looked like due to me…provoking it. You do not want to see that side." Anko says

"Point taken, so what should we…" Kakashi is interrupted by a bright flash in the sky

"What the hell is that?! This feeling…a feeling of pure dread and horror." Zabuza says halting his advance

Anko looks at Kakashi who is wide eyed: "What's wrong Kakashi?'

"That was an attack that Kyuubi used on Minato-sensei! Please tell me that Naruto did not release the beast."

Anko nervously laughs: "Yah…haha…he wants this as a secret so do not tell anyone…" Anko leans into Kakashi's ear and whispers "…he can summon the Kyuubi as they have been partners for a while now."

Before Kakashi can retort, the sound of something flying through the air is heard catching the attention of everyone on the bridge. *SWISH…SWISH…SPLAT* The head of Gato lands in front of Zabuza, Anko, and Kakashi

"He was planning on betraying you Zabuza so you have a choice; go back to whence you came or face the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki." He says cracking his knuckles and neck

Zabuza turns to Naruto's voice and replies: "Anko here says you have another personality…would you be so kind as to show it to me." He makes clones to capture Team 7, Anko and Kakashi "If not, I will kill those you deem precious!"

"I don't know who to trust anymore older shinobi wise, but if you dare to sully your blade with my two students…**IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD!"** Naruto says switching into his second personality and slipping his Kitsune mask on "**Last chance Zabuza, let them go or I will send you into hell where you belong!"**

"Hahaha, I like you gaki." Zabuza gets in a stance "Come, let's see how good you are; we each get one jutsu, the strongest one will win out. So, what say you?"

"**Four words…you asked for it. Now, FACE THE FLAMES OF THE UNDERWORLD!"** Naruto unsheathes his trench knives and rushes in at inhuman speeds

"_This gaki is fast! Gotta act fast._" Zabuza does a quick succession of hand signs and screams out **Water Release: Surrydan no jutsu (**look this one up)

A massive wall of water shoots towards Naruto; Inari and the mob, Team 7, Anko, and Kakshi can only watch in horror as it hits Naruto dead on. The water recedes from the bridge and to Zabuza's amusement and everyone else's dismay Naruto is nowhere to be found.

"Looks like the Demon of the Mist outsmarted a mere child." Zabuza starts but is interrupted by a voice behind him

"**You are no demon…I am the true demon around here. Now, let me taste your fear!"**

Zabuza turns around in fright right as Naruto gathers Kyuubi chakra around his blades and stabs them forward "GURK…" the blades penetrate Zabuza in the right lung and the stomach, choking on his blood he replies "H-how did you g-get behind me?"

At this point Naruto calms down knowing it is over: "Easy, I channeled my demon's chakra around myself and used it as protection to get through your jutsu and also used it as a distraction to get behind you…now, get ready to meet the Shinagami: **Demon Art: Flames of the Underworld**." Zabuza does not have the time to scream, he is incinerated by a sea of black flames; his ashes blow away in the wind and his clones dispel

Naruto takes off his Kitsune mask and instantly sits down to meditate to calm himself further so he does not have another episode; it was five minutes before Naruto stood up and everyone went up to him.

"Nice job Gaki, we would have not made it without your help."

"Yes, I agree with Anko" Sakura says

"Naruto, is there a way to put the limiter seals back on…I released them in the fight for Haku when he dissed my clan. If it makes you feel better, I killed him in your name as you have taught me much." Sasuke says

Naruto shakes his head and does some hand-signs making Saskue light blue again but this time he drops to the floor. "There, they are back on but I am now upping both your training; I just added 20 more kilos to your body so good luck getting up hahaha."

"Umm, Naruto how much weight is on both of them right now?" Kakashi says

Naruto looks at Kakashi sternly wondering if he can trust him or not and soon decides that he can but will use deadly force in the future if he is found out to be a traitor. "Alright, I trust you…for now. Sasuke now has 50 kilos on his body, Sakura has 20; before you ask, yes they are a mixture of chakra restriction and gravity seals."

Kakashi nods still not understanding why Naruto is this way but puts it out of his mind for later.

"Well, that was a job well done. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi go back to Tazuna's home while Sasuke and I bury Haku; after that we will go home." Anko says while all nod in approval.

**The day after the massive fight**

All of Team 7, Kakashi, Anko, Naruto, and all of Wave is at the bridge ready to see the Konoha Shinobi off.

"Here Tazuna, this is Wave Country's half of what I plundered from Gato." Naruto hands him a scroll "I taught Inari a little about chakra so he can open it for you…he knows how."

"I cannot thank you, all of you Konoha Shinobi, enough for saving this country. Once we get up and running again I will request something that will help your village in the long run." Tazuna says

"Thank you" says Naruto "Oh, here is another scroll to give to the blacksmith; I found this sword in Gato's mansion and I think it belongs to him." He hands Tazuna the scroll

"Well, I think it is about time we leave for back home; let's go." Anko says while everyone nods and starts to head back to Konoha

"So…what shall we name the bridge?" Inari says

"Hmmm…how about the Great Tazuna Bridge!" boos are heard and shoes are thrown at Tazuna "Ouch…OK I take that as a no."

Tsunami speaks up next: "How about the Great Konoha Bridge dedicated to the village that sent help to liberate our country."

Cheers are heard from the crowd while Inari starts tearing up in happiness.

"That is a great name…it is settled, the Great Konoha Bridge is now open for business!" Tazuna says "Now, let's get to work, we have a lot of stuff to do before we get back to what we once were."

* * *

**AN: **I just noticed that I completely forgot about Sai on Team 7 in this chapter and the last so sorry about the confusion on that. There is a benefit to this though, I have an idea what to do with Sai now and it is not going to be pretty. What is Naruto going to find out when he starts investigating into who betrayed his clan and made them fall? Tune into the next updates to find out…hehe.


	6. Chapter 5: The Mystery Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk/personality two

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Begins**

It was a long trek back to Konoha from Wave, but everyone was feeling upbeat after what they accomplished…that is everyone except Naruto. Why? The fact was that he was going back home to where corruption was rampant and the conspiracy he found into his clan's disappearance did not help matters any. There was some good news in all of this; Naruto studied the notes on Minato's Hirashin technique to see if it could be improved and he found a place where all he had to do was switch a few seals around and it just might work. He would have to wait to test it out as everyone that went to Wave was now at the gates and soon was heading to the Hokage Tower.

At the Hokage Tower, the usual mission report was given by both Anko and Kakashi; Sarutobi was equally impressed with how Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto handled themselves. Speaking of Sakura and Sasuke, where was their last team member Sai?

"If I may ask, where is your other team member Kakashi? Sarutobi asks

"Umm…hehe." Kakashi nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head "I actually forgot about him and have no clue where he is at; hell I lost track of him once we got out of the gates to go on the mission."

Sarutobi face palms and sighs deeply: "You're a fucking Jonin Kakashi, please try and keep your team together next time. Thanks to you, I need to send out search teams to find his sorry ass which means more paperwork for me…yay." He says sarcastically at the end "Anyways, thanks for the report you are all dismissed." Everyone leaves except Naruto who closes the door quickly and puts up recording and privacy seals

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk Sarutobi…something I found in Uzu made me start to hate Konoha and not sure who the fuck to trust anymore and that includes you." Naruto says in a stern voice that demands respect

Sarutobi is amazed at this side of Naruto and wonders what he found at his clan's home; his puzzled face alerts Naruto.

"Judging by the look on your face, you are wondering what the hell I found huh. Well, to let you know I have recording and privacy seals around so no one can hear us and I will be keeping this conversation on record as evidence. Now, to get to what I found." Naruto takes the book out of his trench coat pocket, opens it up the tagged page and slams it on Sarutobi's desk "READ!"

Sarutobi reads the excerpt of the journal not once, not twice, but thrice over to make sure what he read was correct.

"N-naruto I do not believe what I am reading. I was told by the council that Uzu was fine and needed no saving. If I knew what happened I would have done everything in my power to help your clan."

"You will have to prove to me that you did not know this information and get back on my good side…Ji-Ji." Naruto says glaring at Sarutobi

"If it means your clan…anything Naruto, what do you need from me?" Sarutobi says hoping that Naruto returns to his old self once this is over

"The first stipulation is that I do all my investigating by myself. If I sense one ANBU, which I will be able too, I hope you have a body bag ready cause they will come back in pieces. My second stipulation is that I take one of my summons and have it listen in on a council meeting as well as put recorder seals in said chamber. My last stipulation is that if I find out who mislead you and wiped out my clan…I kill them myself!" Naruto says getting angrier as he went on.

"Naruto these stipulations are massive and…and I don't think I can…" Sarutobi is interrupted by Naruto slamming his trench knives onto his desk and him staring face to face with Naruto's deep glowing red eyes

"**You WILL agree to my demands Sarutobi. If you do not agree I think Kyuubi will be happy to have some play time around here."** Naruto says smirking, his feral grin showing without his mask on "**What say you dear Hokage? Your village or my demands…SPEAK!"**

"_Dear Kami Naruto, this must mean a lot to you if you plan on setting Kyuubi free on this place. Dammit…I have no choice as he is right on the aspect that he can raze this place to the ground." _Sarutobi thinks and sighs heavily ready to speak to Naruto

"It seems I have no choice, I will agree to these demands and hope you find justice for what your clan went through." Naruto calms down and lets his second personality recede and sheathes his trench knives

"Good, good. You might be useful after all Hokage-sama but do not think you can try anything…just remember I was recording this conversation. Betray me and the Fire Daiymo will be interested in hearing that you betrayed the Uzumaki clan; good day Hokage." Naruto says taking the seals down and heading out of the office to set up seals in the council chambers as well as other places around Konoha

**Deep within the caverns of Konoha**

"Sai, report!" Danzo says

"I successfully spied on Team 7 as well as Anko and Naruto; the information gathered is most impressive." Danzo motions for him to continue "Naruto found something at Uzu that made his personality do a complete 180; he does not trust the older shinobi anymore for some odd reason. I could not get really close as I found out that he has great sensor abilities and always found out that Anko was nearby. Other than that odd quirk, the rest was the same old…oh it seems that Naruto has been training Sasuke and Sakura making them both powerful assets to Konoha."

"Thank you Sai, you are dismissed." Danzo says watching him leave and curses that Naruto went to his homeland; he would have to quicken his plans

**At the Namikaze Estate**

After planting seals in the council chambers so that it can record any conversations as well as planting some around Konoha, Naruto decides to up his security around his home. He searches his father's library and finds security seals not yet finished but they were close; out of all 10 of them, two caught his eye. A seal that would shock anyone that is not registered into the blood seal on the gates entrance thus knocking them out, and a barrier seal that would set up an invisible barrier around the Estate letting nobody in; he was intent on combining the two together. We find Naruto in the training ground out back with 1000 clones; 500 are working on both security seals while 250 are working on adding an element to the Rasengan, the last 250 are working on the Hirashin.

"So boss, what did you find out about the Hirashin?" A clone says

"Well, all I had to do was switch these four seals to a different location…" Naruto points to said seals "…and if my theory is right it might just work."

"And what theory would that be?"

"I have a hunch that Minato never finished this jutsu and was trying to find a way to improve it or that he knew that it was incomplete and waited for me to finish it. Anyways, my theory is that the jutsu was never intended for use with a kunai; this is a space-time technique which means teleportation. The Shunshin is just a jutsu that utilizes high speed travel not distorting the space around the area and going into said distortion to teleport elsewhere; inside the distortion time slows down so that you can make it to your target in the real world within seconds whereas it might take minutes in the distortion. The flash before and after that people saw is the person entering and exiting this space hence the term space-time jutsu." Naruto says with his clone scratching his head in confusion

"So, let me get this straight. You are saying that you are making time slow down and entering another dimension to get from point A to point B in a short amount of time." The clone says

"Yah, that about sums it up."

All the clones face palm and sweatdrop and unanimously say: "Why didn't you say so!"

It would be a few hours before Naruto dispels his clones and goes to bed ready for what the next day would bring; he was thankful that he installed his new security seals.

A week went by and he gathered information around Konoha as well as council meetings inbetween the advisors, Danzo, and the Civilian council that happened without the Hokage's permission. Some of the recordings he received disturbed him greatly about Konoha.

**Council Chamber Recording 1 – 4 days ago**

"_Welcome to the meeting everyone, let's get started." _Danzo sates "_Our topic of discussion is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto is becoming strong…too strong and has support of most of the clans here in Konoha so we must tread carefully with our plans. I have a secret down in my ROOT base that I will use if necessary, but only on a last resort._

"_I say we should banish the demon and have your ROOT execute him when he is away from Konoha." _Says a person on the civilian council

"_That is all well and good, but Sarutobi is very close to said boy and getting rid of him won't be easy. Plus, he is a Namikaze which all of Konoha accepts at said point which is another major road block to our plans…" _Koharu says

The rest of the meeting was talk about how to get Naruto out of Konoha without Sarutobi or anyone else noticing the last recording he received was the most disturbing and proved that more digging needed to be done.

**Council Chamber Recording 4 – 1 day ago**

"_It seems our spies are unable to infiltrate the Namikaze estate, it seems that he has set up a certain set of security seals…what did Naruto find at Uzu if you don't mind me asking."_ Says a civilian council member

Danzo speaks up next: "_The advisors and I managed to persuade Sarutobi with my…my special ability that Uzu was not being invaded by Iwa and their two allied villages. Hell, my ROOT managed to make it look like Uzu set up the assassinations of high ranking officials in their councils so that all of them would convene on a way to destroy the Uzumaki's home."_

"_If Naruto did find this out, what is stopping him from killing all of us…hell he disbanded us and we are not supposed to convene like this." _Another civilian council member said

"_We are not sure if he is already planning something already, and if you are wondering about our secret weapon…that is classified just in case someone is recording this conversation."_ Koharu says with Homura and Danzo nodding in approval

The rest of the meeting was ways to use the secret weapon incase Naruto attacked but what that weapon was stayed a secret.

In order to instill fear on Danzo, which he is sure orchestrated the whole coup on the Uzumaki, he decided that he would go after the civilian council first then the advisors, and finally Danzo himself. The problem was that he did not have enough evidence yet to face the council…all he needed was one spy to screw up and touch his electrified barrier; Naruto did not have to wait long.

Two days later, as Naruto was waking up and getting ready for breakfast he hears a muffled scream and the crackling sound of electricity; he smiles knowing that his fun would begin and mentally pats himself on the back for making an interrogation room from the empty room in his estate. It contained one chair in the center of the room, one light bulb that hung over said chair, a desk in the far right corner filled with various torture utensils; corkscrew, senbon needles, various poisons that he managed to buy from a vendor in Konoha, and many other items. It was time to collect his prize and vent his anger on the spy; Kyuubi cackled evily awaiting what Naruto was about to do.

**One Hour Later – Interrogation Room**

"Wakey wakey!" Naruto says doing hand signs shooting a wave of water at the spy that is currently tied up in the chair

"*Cough, Cough* Huh…where am I?" The spy looks at Naruto and growls "You! You fucking demon filth…this is what I have to say to you." The spy slams his right heel on the concrete floor making a blade come out of the shoe; he thrusts it into Naruto's stomach

Naruto looks at the blade that entered his stomach and then the foot that said blade was attached to: "That tickled…I was going to play nice with you but you just had to ruin it." He grabs the foot and backs up making the blade recede from his body; the wound sizzles closed within seconds "Do you know what I am going to do with this foot?" The spy nods no "If you don't give me information on Danzo's whereabouts I will break it to the point where you won't be able to use it again. NOW SPEAK!"

"Fuck you!" The spy spits on Naruto

"You asked for it." Naruto takes the foot and spins it a full 360 degrees making most of the bones break through the skin; the spy screams in pain as blood drips to the floor

"Now, tell me where Danzo is hiding." Naruto says going over to the table to get the corkscrew

"Never, you will never get any information from me!" The spy spouts making Naruto see a seal on his tounge

"I am guessing that seal is making it so you cannot talk about certain events…let's test that theory shall we." Naruto says with a dark laugh at the end; he takes the corkscrew and slams it into the spy's right shoulder blade and twisting the handle making it go deeper into the bone

"AHHH! Y-you Mother Fucker! Alright Danzo is…" The spy cannot continue as the seal starts to glow and his eyes go glossy

"So that seal does limit something after all…no matter." Naruto takes one of his trench knives from the sheath while his free hand grabs the tongue; he slices it off with one quick swipe making the spy spit out a massive wad of blood

"Y-you evil sadistic bastard!"

"If you want me to stop, just tell me where Danzo is hiding; the poisons are next."

"Ok, Ok. Danzo resides in the ROOT base that the Sandaime told him to disband. The entrance is located in the abandoned warehouse on the poor side of town. So, are you going to let me go now?" The spy says pleading

"Oh-ho-ho. No, I have special plans for you…very special plans." Naruto says advancing on the spy again; his eyes changing to red, his finger nails elongating into claws, and smiles a very evil feral smile

**Later that Night – Entrance to the Root Base**

"I think that meeting went well Danzo, I think it is time to release our secret weapon don't you think?" Koharu says

"I don't know just yet. The fact that Naruto has not made a move yet irks me…it's like he is planning something as well but what?" Danzo says

Another voice, a demonic voice, speaks up: "**Danzo, Advisors, welcome."**

"Where are you, who are you, show yourself!" Homura says

"**Ah, Ah, Ah…that would spoil the fun. Would you care to gander at the right corner…can't see anything? Here, let me light up the area to see what will become to those who defile the Uzumaki name."**

The right corner lights up and Danzo and the advisors backpedal in fear. In the corner is the spy that Naruto interrogated; he is gutted, has his neck slit, his skin is in shreds, and his face is etched in pure, unadulterated fear. The only identifying feature is the tongue with the seal on it laying on his lap; blood is everywhere and the guts of said person is strung around his neck in a hangman noose, yes the spy is hung like a deer.

"W-what the f-fuck!" Homura says

"Fucking Demon…show yourself!" Danzo says

"**We will meet again sometime soon Danzo…I will find out that secret weapon of yours and you better be prepared for whence we meet."** A dark evil laugh is heard then the feeling of dread vanishes in the area; Danzo and the advisors are fear and awe stricken and are not sure what to do

"I think this constitutes releasing that secret weapon Danzo." Homura says

"If whoever was here, and I am assuming it was Naruto, can get that spy to talk then I fear that our weapon might turn against us…he is more powerful than we thought." Danzo says nervously

"I say we take the chance…what's the worst that can happen." Koharu says with Danzo agreeing not knowing what beast they unleashed

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter but I could not think of what else to put in this one without making the next chapter possible. Working 39 hours this week and doing internship hunting so updates might take longer than normal…sorry readers. Other than that, enjoy the updates I have put up.


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu/second personality

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Secret's Out**

It has been three days ever since Naruto made his statement to the advisors and Danzo and he knew that with his threat that they would have to release their weapon soon. Naruto jotted down many possibilities of what this weapon could be from some sort of device to a super Shinobi but all seemed implausible to him…for now at least. We find Naruto in his backyard training with about 200 clones; 150 were working on the updated Hirashin technique while the last 50 were doing more chakra control and katas for taijutsu and kenjutsu. Naruto is currently going over the evidence he has against both the civilian council and advisors including Danzo; the only thing missing was that he did not have a layout of the ROOT base. Naruto stands up and does some hand signs:

**Summoning Jutsu!** A black fox with three tails appears in a puff of red smoke "How can I help you master?"

"Isamu good to see you again; anyways, I need you to go and spy on the ROOT Base for me as I feel that I might be meeting Danzo sooner than expected."

"I have never failed a spy mission Naruto-sama and will do as you wish." Isamu bows and goes invisible heading off to the base to recon

After doing this, Naruto gathers all his evidence, seals it within a scroll and goes over to the Hirashin group to see how progress is going.

"Boss." Says a clone seeing Naruto heading this way

"So, how are you coming along on the upgraded Hirashin?"

The clone smiles and his eyes glow excitedly "I think you are going to like this…watch." All of the sudden the clone vanishes in a yellow flash

Naruto looks around in amazement and cannot believe that it worked but he wondered where the clone went; a tap on his shoulder is felt and turns around seeing the smiling clone. "Huh…well it seems my idea worked. So, how did you manage without the kunai…imagine where to go?"

The clone laughs "That is exactly what you do but to do this you need the seal array on your person for it to work." The clone pulls down his shirt to show the seal on his shoulder

"Do you mind putting it on the base of the neck in the back please I would like to try this out and give one person a surprise." Naruto grins with delight as he takes of his shirt and lets the clone do his work "So, what's the range on this thing and how much chakra does it use?"

"Not sure on the range yet but as for chakra use it is surprisingly low. It seems the seals you arranged lowered the chakra usage…purely coincidental if you ask me." The clone says doing the finishing touches on the seal "There all done, remember just imagine the place you want to be and put chakra into the seal and voila!"

"Thank you. Now, can you please tell the others to dispel in a timely fashion." Naruto puts his shirt back on

"Hai boss" the clone runs off to tell the others while Naruto thinks and disappears in a yellow flash

**Hokage Tower**

"I wish this paperwork would magically disappear. Even though the civilian council is disbanded it seems the paperwork never ends." Sarutobi muses out loud while leaning back in his chair but soon falls out of it when a flash of yellow appears in front of him

"Hiya Ji-Ji!"

"N-naruto please tell me that isn't what I think it is?"

Naruto nervously scratches his head "Actually yes and no. Yes this is the Hirashin but no this is not the actual technique…it's upgraded."

Sarutobi gets back in his seat "Upgraded! Well what a surprise this is."

"If you are wondering the name I call it Flash Step because all I have to do is think of a place and…" Naruto disappears again but reappears behind Sarutobi and whispers into his ear scaring him "…I appear wherever I want."

"Dammit Naruto! My heart is not young like it used to be." Sarutobi says trying to calm his heart "I must ask about why you are being nice to me and not hostile like after the Wave mission."

Naruto just smiles and simply replies "I have everything I need Hokage to bring justice to Konoha and you will find that out when the next council meeting is."

"OK…anyway, it is good that you are here." Sarutobi hands Naruto a sheet of paper "This is to get into the Chunnin exams."  
"Don't I need a three man team for this?"

"I have decided that you are well above Chunin level and might just award you Jonin but I simply cannot do that as you have not shown that you are ready for such rank. Besides that point, I will put you in as a lone cell not only for you to achieve the next rank but to reconnaissance the teams from other villages as well."

Naruto scratches his head in confusion "Why are you doing this exactly, not that I mind, but it seems that you suspect something might happen."

Sarutobi sighs "I had a dream last night, a dream that Konoha will fall and I with it during the exams. I usually dismiss my dreams as fantasy but this one was too vivid to ignore. I also want to make it up to you Naruto for not protecting you like I should have and not knowing that the council tricked me into believing your homeland was safe."

Naruto pales but grows serious "I will do as you wish Hokage-sama and not let anyone near your person." He signs the paper, bows, and uses Flash Step to go back home

"_That boy never ceases to amaze me…huh what's this?_" Sarutobi picks up a paper on his desk and reads it

"_You know, why not try shadow clones to get your paperwork done quickly." –Naruto_

Sarutobi gasps in shock and starts banging his head on his desk while muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**Namikaze Estate**

Naruto appears in his backyard and was about to head inside when he is punched violently in the cheek throwing him across the yard and into one of his trees; Naruto groggily stands up to see what the hell just happened and gasps at the sight of a female ANBU in a Kitsune mask with the Kanji for ROOT on it.

"_How did she get past the seals…nobody is allowed unless…this…person…is a Namikaze or Uzumaki. DAMMIT DANZO HOW DARE YOU USE ONE OF MY OWN!" _

The ANBU rushes forward doing some hand signs while Naruto cracks his neck and knuckles and gets into a stance ready for a fight.

Naruto waits patiently for the right time to strike and it comes when the attacker shouts out her jutsu: **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique! ** Water is taken from the nearby pond and forms into a massive water dragon and shoots toward Naruto whom closes his eyes, breathes deeply and disappears in a yellow flash appearing right behind his opponent. He throws a right hook which connects in the ANBU's shoulder throwing her forward but then spin-kicks her in the back making her land face first on the ground. As Naruto was getting ready to commence another attack he is mule kicked in the stomach launching him backwards but manages to right himself. The ANBU gets up and rushes Naruto attempting to clothesline him but it never connects as a cry of **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is heard launching the ANBU across the backyard but before she can hit the ground Naruto uses **Flash Step** to appear next to his target, grab her legs and throwing her into his home.

"_Dammit! I knew I should have made reconstruction seals…man, why do I get myself into these messes." _Naruto muses as he goes through the hole in his home; what greets him is a punch to his stomach then a knee to the solar plexus making him stumble back and gasp for air

Naruto retaliates by head-butting the ANBU slightly cracking its mask in the process then roundhouse kicking her through the wall that leads to the living room.

"_I need to find a better place to fight but I don't know if I can transport people with Flash Step…well better to try it now than later!" _Naruto thinks as he starts dodging and blocking punches and kicks

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you are not killing me this day!" Naruto jumps back taking a breather while the ANBU does the same

"I am doing Danzo-sama's biddings…come meet your maker."

Naruto initiates a war cry and spears the ANBU in the chest then hugging her and disappearing in a flash of yellow.

**Konoha Town Center**

A flash of yellow alerts the citizens around the area and wonder what is going on and also if Minato has returned from the grave. Their thoughts are cut short as Naruto crashes through the front window of a store making them scream and flee in panic.

"_Not where I wanted to go but it'll make do. At least it will get Ji-Ji's attention."_

Naruto steps out of the store shaking his head and elongating his claws adding Kyuubi's chakra to it as the ANBU rushes in with her Katana that Naruto theorized must have been sealed on her person.

"**Kit, are you sure you want to use that jutsu here…it's danger close and can harm others and yourself in the process. Plus I feel…I feel that the one attacking you is familiar."**

Naruto dodges a katana slash aimed at his head then another attempting to bisect him "_I have no choice Kyu…but I will tame it down a bit as I need to unmask this person to find out who is attacking me."_

Naruto jumps back and swipes his hands sideways in a cross while screaming **Demon Art: Winds of Oblivion. **The demonic chakra shoots towards the ANBU who attempts to dodge but is futile in her efforts. The jutsu singes the surrounding buildings almost setting them alight and starts to burn the ANBU who is currently trying to figure a way out of the jutsu but before she can do anything the jutsu explodes; it makes a nice size crater and rock-like shrapnel to fly every which direction damaging homes all across Konoha and making a mushroom cloud in the sky which the Hokage sees and curses gathering ANBU and heading out to the scene. The shrapnel and explosion also hit Naruto and the ANBU who are now on the ground heavily bleeding and disoriented. The ANBU gets up first and grabbing hold of her katana and stumbles over to Naruto and raises it to plunge the blade through his neck, but just as she was about to bring it down Naruto rolls out of the way and mule kicks her in the face knocking the mask off her face and katana out of her hands.

Naruto stands up and goes to the downed ANBU and gasps in shock and backpedals to the nearest wall not believing what he sees. The ANBU has bright red hair flowing to her shoulders, bright violet eyes and has a slender build.

"Mom? Mother…how are you…it can't be!" Naruto gasps remembering a picture of her

At this point the ANBU gets up despite her injuries and hobbles close to Naruto doing some hand signs but he just stands there with tears in his eyes at seeing that the one he is fighting is his mother. Chains soon shoot out of the ground and wrap around Naruto making him immobile; the ANBU now recognized as Kushina Uzumaki picks up her katana and stands ready to behead him. At this point the Hokage and the ANBU arrive to this scene and were about to intervene when Sarutobi stopped them and signaling that Naruto will be alright.

"Mother, Kushina, please listen to me. Would you kill your own son, the one you brought into this world?"

"I am not Kushina, I am 135 and obey Danzo-sama and his biddings are for you not to exist" The chains tighten around Naruto

"GACK…Mother, look into my eyes…feel the pain that I have went through in my lifetime. Come back to me Kushina, I need you, all of Konoha needs you."

Kushina slightly lowers her katana and looks into Naruto's eyes which flash red for a moment implanting his childhood memories into her mind. From the beatings to name calling, to the day he lost his psyche and time in the mental ward; the memory of what he found at Uzu also played out as well as some of the recordings Naruto listened to. 2 minutes passed…two tense minutes for the Hokage and ANBU watching the scene wondering what will happen.

*CLANG-CLANG* The sound of a sword being dropped on the ground is heard as well as sobbing; Kushina is now on her knees with her hands over her face crying at the memories she witnessed.

The chains recede and let Naruto loose who goes to his mother to comfort her.

"Shhh…it's alright I am in your life once again and we can start anew. Let it out…just let it all out." Naruto says and is soon engulfed in a hug via Kushina

In a whisper "My Naruto…my precious sochi." Was all she could get out before passing out; Naruto picks her up bridal style, turns to the Hokage and nods using Flash Step to go back home and let her rest and take off any seals Danzo may have put on her.

**Two hours later – Caverns of Konoha**

"Danzo, it seems that our control and tracking seals that have been put on 135 or Kushina Uzumaki have failed." Koharu says

"WHAT! How can that be, what was the last known location." Danzo screams in fury tightening his grip on his cane

Homura gulps "The last known location was the Namikaze estate sir right after Town Center…it seems that our weapon has been beat."

"RAGGH! ALL OUR PLANS…RUINED!" Danzo grabs his desk and throws it against the wall shattering it "That demon child…must die. Organize a council meeting with everyone and let Sarutobi know about it; it is time we took care of our problem once and for all."

They all left the room they were in and if they stayed any longer they would have seen a black three tailed fox appear in the room before puffing out of existence to tell his master of their plans.

* * *

**AN: **Another short chapter but the next one and ones after that will be interesting to say the least. Yes, I made it so Kushina was alive some may hate me for this while others may not…I have a plan for both Naruto and Kushina when the time comes but where to add it I have no clue yet. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	8. Chapter 7: Council and Exams

**AN: **For those that reviewed saying please don't make it an incest story you have no fear…I WILL NOT make it like that. I will have it so Kushina and Naruto have a mother son like relationship but not where Kushina acts like a mother; let's face it, Naruto has lived all his life alone albeit Kyuubi's help thus far. As for my plans with both, that will have to wait after the Chunin Exams…yes I am going slight cannon for the next couple chapters which will be epic in length. I hate using the cannon but some areas just cannot be avoided and this is one of them BUT it will not follow the true cannon style, I will make changes and yes I have plans for Orochi-pedo HA! Enjoy the update and as always please leave a review or PM me on what needs changed.

_ITALICS_- thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 7: Council and Exams**

It's the following morning after the epic battle between mother and son; Naruto is in the kitchen cooking breakfast while his clone collects evidence for the coming council meeting Isamu warned him about. It was finally time to reveal the corruption that had run deep within Konoha's walls, but first it was an awkward breakfast with his own mother.

"Good morning sochi…ugh my head." Kushina says walking downstairs "You sure know how to fight."

Naruto smiles "Come, breakfast is ready; we need all the energy we can get facing the council today."

Kushina sat down while Naruto dished out the eggs, bacon and orange juice for both of them. Awkward silence permeated the room for 5 minutes while eating until:

"Naruto, I am sorry I was not there for you…those memories you showed me were all true right?" In the back of Kushina's mind she hoped not

Naruto sadly sighs "Unfortunately yes, they are all true. I know father wanted to see me as the great hero but it seems some cannot just let go of their hate although me revealing that I am a Namikaze helped things a bit."

"I want to be there for you, let me be a mother again and…"

Naruto interrupts "Mother, Kushina, I know you want a second chance at motherhood but I have lived alone all my life and if not for Kyuubi, we might not have had this conversation."

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation; Naruto makes a clone and has it open the door.

"Oh, hello ANBU-san; I assume you are here to inform us of the council meeting."

The ANBU flinched slightly "H-how did you…never mind, just meet us in the council chamber in five minutes." He shushins away in a whirlwind of leaves

Naruto dispels the clone "Well, shall we pay Danzo and those other pieces of shit that made my life a miserable hell and you separated from your son a visit?" the other clone hands Naruto the evidence

Kushina gets up and hugs Naruto in a motherly fashion "Yes, and I cannot wait to see the look on Danzo's face when I give my report on what happened."

Both put their dishes in the sink, get dressed, and shushin to the Chamber

**Council Chamber**

Bickering is heard between both councils, civilian and Shinobi, over why the disbanded civilian side is present; the advisors and Danzo have stoic faces but internally they are evilly smirking at what is to come, they would finally get rid of the demon brat…or so they thought. A bright blue flame and whirlpool of water interrupt everyone and when it clears the Shinobi side gasps at the sight of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ah nice of you to join us Kushina, Naruto. Now can someone PLEASE TELL ME WHY I THE HOKAGE OF ALL THINGS WAS ORDERED HERE!" Sarutobi unleashes his KI making everyone shake in fear, the God of Shinobi has returned

Danzo speaks up: "We, the advisors and I, have called this meeting to charge Naruto with malicious destruction of property and attacking a fellow Shinobi nearly killing her in the process."

"And the punishment…" Koharu says

Homura continues "…is execution."

The Shinobi side and Sarutobi glare at them all thinking "_What in the hell are they playing."_

Sarutobi clears his throat not liking where this is going "That is most disturbing. How do you plead Naruto and who is this Shinobi you speak of?"

"Not Guilty and the Shinobi they are stating I tried to kill was my mother, Kushina whom was brainwashed by Danzo with the advisors and Civilian council in on the whole thing."

"Naruto, what you are implying can lead to an insurrection in Konoha…are you sure you want to do this?" Sarutobi states seeing Naruto nod "Very well, I will hear what Danzo and the advisors have to say first before hearing your statement."

Koharu stands up "This boy here, no this demon, attempted to wipe out a chunk of Konoha with an unknown jutsu and was unjustly attacking Kushina Uzumaki, a shinobi of this village. It seems the Kyuubi is manipulating him and is a danger to us all thus calls for immediate execution."

"My law still stands Koharu…I can execute you here and now for breaking it."

"Let them continue Hokage-sama, they won't be seeing tomorrow anyway." Naruto smirks and his eyes flashing to red then back to normal

"Danzo stands as Koharu sits "This is what I mean, he just threatened us council members…it is clear that Kyuubi is manipulating him." Homura nods while the Civilian Council snickers

"OK, I have heard enough…now you Naruto." Sarutobi states

"Mother, I think you should go first and tell everyone how you survived the Kyuubi attack."

Kushina nods "It happened after I gave birth to Naruto and Minato took him to be sealed…

**Flashback 12 years ago**

Kushina was laying in her hospital bed ready to accept death as Kyuubi was released from her seal which complicated birthing Naruto thus making her too ill to fight the infection she was dealing with.

"_I only wished I could see my sochi grow up to be a fine young man and be the hero that everyone looks toward."_ She hears her door open and scowls at who enters

With a weak voice Kushina answers "Danzo-teme, what are you doing here? I do not want your pity party when I and Minato die here today…let me die alone and in peace."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Kushina…I want to help you live and I have a special way of doing so."

"I bet you are going to just experiment on me and turn me into an emotionless husk like you do your ROOT agents." Kushina smirks at Danzo's shocked expression "What, you didn't think we had spies look into your cult of yours; we know what your plans are involving my homeland. I only have two words to say to that and you….FUCK YOU!" She spits on Danzo's shoe

"GRAHH! YOU BITCH!" Danzo slaps Kushina across the cheek "I will get you to join me and there is nothing you can do to stop me in your weakened state."

"Can it Danzo…wait, why do I feel so…." Kushina falls asleep just as Danzo deactivates his Sharingan eye

"Nighty Night my new weapon…your son will become mine to control just like you and we will bring a new era of peace to Konoha and the Elemental Nations."

It was a week later when Kushina woke up; she looked around to find herself in a tube of clear liquid with an Oxygen mask helping her breathe. The room was dark but the light from her pod was enough for her to see the concrete floor and ceiling, she also noticed sounds were amplified inside her chamber.

"_Where am I? Last thing I remember is…THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a door opening with three figures coming in, one is Danzo and the two beside him are the Hokage's advisors.

"I see our subject is awake, Danzo, and I cannot believe that your plan to frame Uzu worked so well." Koharu states not knowing that Kushina can hear everything they say

"Yes, it seems that Uzu is now in ruins and the Uzumaki no more, that is unless you count Kushina and Naruto. The Sandaime is daft believing my words then again my Sharingan had its effect." Danzo proudly states while conversation was going in-between the three

"_Stay away from my son you bastard and how dare you attack my home…my family, friends all gone. Naruto I hope you avenge our clan someday…" _Kushina fell back asleep

**Right before Activation**

"It is time 135 or Kushina Uzumaki to kill the demon in this village. He is currently at the Namikaze estates and only you have access to it; take out your target and head back to base where we will continue our plans." Danzo says to Kushina who is in restraints out of her tube

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON MY SOCHI AND I WILL HAVE NONE OF IT!"

"That's a shame, but we took precautions in-case you said that. We have put control seals, tracking seals, and a mind destruction seal to make you a vegetable if you should fall into the Hokage's hands."

"You BASTARD! When I get free you will regret messing with the Uzumaki clan!" Kushina spits in spite

"A fighter to the end…goodbye Kushina, and hello Agent 135." Danzo makes a few hand seals activating the seals and giving her the orders again.

**Flashback End**

"…and that is what happened after I was captured by old one-eye." Kushina finishes with Sarutobi and the Shinobi wide-eyed while the civilian side, advisors, and Danzo started to feel uncomfortable in their seats.

Tsume stands up "Glad to have you back Kushi-chan…but how are you still here with the mind destruction seal that most likely activated after Naruto defeated you?"

Naruto speaks for Kushina "The memories of my life before and after the mental institute broke the seal thus making it not activate making Kushina keep all memories of her trials."

Sarutobi speaks next: "Interesting…most interesting indeed. Naruto, your evidence please?"

Naruto nods, pulls a scroll out of his trench coat and unseals it to reveal a plethora of evidence making Danzo and the Advisors gulp "In here are recordings of all the illegal meetings between the civilian council, the advisors and Danzo and the information on the ROOT Base that my summon managed to get while on his spy mission I assigned him. This should be more than enough to warrant the execution of the civilian side, Advisors and Danzo for high treason and undermining the Hokage's power."

The council listened to the recordings; the ones about a secret weapon and about framing Uzu was the most damning evidence. To put icing on the proverbial cake, Naruto read the tagged section of the Uzukage Diary he found at Uzu…suffice to say Danzo and everyone else involved was fucked.

"Thank you Naruto." Sarutobi turns and glares at the civilian side, his advisors, and Danzo "YOU DARE UNDERMINE THIS VILLAGE AND MY POWER! I will have no such thing…Naruto will not be charged and his counterclaim will be accepted. On the charges of high treason and undermining my authority, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and the civilian council will be publicly executed tomorrow morning."

Danzo quickly jumps up "ROOT to me!" Nothing happens making Naruto laugh "Where's my men…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Oh, they will be dealt with all at once I assure you. Before we came here I sent a clone to seal off all the exits and planted many of my improved explosion tags on a timer which should be going off in 3…2…" The whole room shakes signaling the explosion went off

"GRAHH! Fine, if I cannot have you or your _precious_ mother, I will take the only person that you deem worthy to protect at all costs!" Danzo unsheathes the sword from his cane and lunges toward Sarutobi with almost inhuman speed "Your precious Hokage will fall by my hands…MY HANDS!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Naruto yells jumping in front of the blade

*SCHLECH* the sound of steel entering flesh is heard and everyone gasps to see Naruto impaled by the sword through his left lung barely missing the heart.

Instead of grunting in pain, Naruto starts laughing manically with blood coming out his mouth with his second personality coming out. "**You think I would let you live after you make my life hell, take my mother from me AND ATTEMPT TO KILL THE ONE ALL OF KONOHA DEEMS PRECIOUS! MAY YOUR SOUL BURN IN THE UNDERWORLD!"**

Naruto unsheathes his trench knives and impales them into Danzo's neck and heart with a blur, channels Kyuubi's chakra and screams **Demon Art: Flames of the Underworld. **Danzo is soon engulfed in black flames reducing him to nothing but ash shocking all in the room.

"_Naruto, you saved me…you saved me even though I lied to you and made your clan suffer. I am forever in your debt." _Sarutobi thinks

"_Sochi…what have you become?" _Kushina ponders

Naruto makes a clone and blocks off the exit to the chambers letting nobody escape "**I think an old friend would like to come out and meet you, what do you say…Kyuubi?"**

"**I would be honored to tear the limbs from the ones that hurt my vessel."**

**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune Human Form**

"**Hello, my name is Kurama…wanna play!" **he smirks evilly while lunging forward methodically dismembering the civilian council and the advisors with untamed fury

The Shinobi council, who was mostly silent in the whole affair, was watching with sick expressions on their faces while the Hokage just calmly closed his eyes and tried to drown out the screams and people choking on their own blood; he knew that it might come to this.

After 3 minutes, the bloodshed is over and Kyuubi returns to the seal as happy as a clam while Naruto fully calmed down; the room however is a different story. Covering the walls, floor, and ceiling like a fresh coat of paint was blood and chunks of what remained of the civilian council and advisors, some getting on the Shinobi Council slightly irking them.

"Are you satisfied Naruto?" Sarutobi calmly states

"Very Ji-Ji…pricks finally got what they deserved"

"Amen to that!" Tsume shouts while everyone nods in approval

"ANBU clean up this mess and…take what is left of the bodies here to the morgue." Sarutobi says while Naruto dismisses his clone near the door to let the ANBU in

"Well everyone, this meeting is over with and I will be calling back Tsunade and Jryiria because one, I am getting too old for this shit." Chuckles are heard "And two, they would make a good trump card in case something comes up…dismissed."

Naruto and Kushina leave for the hospital to treat Naruto's wounds while everyone else goes home not sure how to process the information they just heard.

**Two weeks later – Academy Room 301**

"_Here I go…I finally get to take the Chunin Exams though I have this nagging feeling that I might be promoted higher after this is all over. Guess we will cross that road once we get there."_ Naruto thinks as he enters the room and looking over the hopeful candidates; a voice breaks him from his thoughts

"Well, well. It seems the gang is all here." Kiba says with Akamaru yipping in the background

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata hugs Naruto

"Hey Hinata-hime, sorry I have been MIA for a while I had some…family business to attend to. Maybe after the exams we can go on a longer date together." Naruto hugs back while Hinata giggles and nods yes

"I think I am going to puke…and since when did you have family dobe." Sasuke smirks slapping Naruto on the back

"Fuck you too Sasuke"

Sasuke puts his hands in the air "Hey man, I don't swing that way." Everyone starts laughing but is soon interrupted by another voice

"Talking like that can get you caught in the real world." All look toward a man with silver hair and eyeglasses (wearing the cannon outfit)

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba boldly states

"My name is Kabuto and will be taking the exams with all of you."

"You are older than us so how many times have you taken this exam?" Kiba asks

"Seven, this will be my eighth."

"_That makes no sense…he should have had a make-up exam by the third try according to my father's library. I need to keep a better eye on him."_ Naruto muses but is interrupted when his name is called out

"Information on Naruto…" Kabuto never finishes reading as all the nin-fo cards were gone from his hands

"Hmmm, I never knew a possible Chunin of all things could have this information; most of mine is classified per the Hokage and myself and for other people as well. I see no need to learn other people's weaknesses so…" Naruto channels white flame into his hand vaporizing the cards

Just as Kabuto was about to retort the door crashes open showing a very imposing man in grey pants and shirt with a black trench coat and a bandanna with scars on his face.

"Alright, that is enough bitching for today so SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" The man unleashes KI while saying this making some candidates shiver in fear "My name is Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first exam; the people behind me are to catch to see if you are cheating. If you are caught, you lose points; no more points that person and team fails. Any questions?" Nobody raises their hand "Good, the ones that will watch you will pass out the exams, you have 30 minutes to answer 9 questions while the 10th is given by me afterwords…good luck maggots!"

Naruto gets his paper and turns it over seeing questions that nobody in this room would be able to answer with cheating. "_Luckily for me Kyuubi can give me these answers but how do they expect us not to…wait a minute. That cheeky bastard is using this test to see if we can gather information without being caught."_

Naruto looks around the room a couple times then rests his eyes and smirks at Ibiki making him wonder "_Did the gaki get the object of the test already…wait, that's Minato's son. No wonder he got the meaning of it already, but where's his team at?"_

Naruto takes the Kitsune mask out of his trenchcoat and puts it on irking some of the nearby candidates and making the one's watching including Ibiki wonder what he is up too. Naruto writes something on his test then flips it over and props his feet on the desk surveying the many teams. Ibiki just shakes his head at the aloofness that Naruto had toward the test.

"**Naruto, I sense Shukaku nearby…I believe he is in the front row to the right with the gourd."**

Naruto looks "_Isn't that the guy on that Suna team I rescued Konohamaru from?"_

"**Yes Kit and I sense something wrong with his bijuu and seal. Shukaku was always calm in nature but the bloodlust she is giving off is not normal."**

"_SHE! Huh…did not see that coming. Anyway, see any potential spies in the mist other that Kabuto…seriously that guy smells like snakes. Wait a minute, the only people who smell like snakes are…"_

"**Orochimaru and Anko…shit Naruto, I think Orochi is planning something big; line it up with Sarutobi's dream and…"**

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me…invasion maybe?"_ There mental bout is interrupted by Ibiki screaming out "5 minutes!"

Naruto continues to keep his calm demeanor and every so often jotting down something on his test paper. Ibiki had enough and storms up to where Naruto was sitting to give him a piece of his mind.

Ibiki slams his hands in front of Naruto "Who the hell do you think you are maggot…this is an exam, do you want your team to fail hmmm? He unleashes some KI hoping to make Naruto squirm but what happens next scares the entire room

Naruto makes his eyes flash red and squash the area with a massive spike of KI which soon dissipates "THAT is how KI is done…not your pansy ass excuse for what felt like wind flowing through my hair! Take a seat proctor, your intimidation tactics don't faze me one bit." He lets out a feral growl for effect

Ibiki lets out a hearty laugh "I like you kid." He returns to his desk "ALRIGHT TIMES UP! Out of the 70 teams that were in here there are only 40 left, now the final question.

"_Wow, how much did I miss conversing with Kurama and eyeing the other teams"_ Naruto thinks

"You have a choice to make, quit now and be able to reenter the exams later or forge ahead but be warned; if you fail the next part you will be a genin FOREVER!"

Many people raise their hand but surprisingly none of the Konoha teams did…it seems they wanted to see how each other improved since they saw each other last.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki states seeing no more hands being raised "Well good news to all who stayed…YOU PASS!"

"What!" screams Kiba

Naruto begins before Ibiki can start, he takes off his mask and puts it away "This test was all about intel gathering by cheating but not getting caught yourself. As for the last part it is about morale and whether you felt obligated to continue your career; the ones who were caught cheating or left recently are not fit for Chunin as they do not have confidence in themselves and others which is not what a leader is made out of."

"Very good Naruto, couldn't have said it better myself now…" A whirlpool of water interrupts Ibiki "I thought Anko was always the second proctor, not you Kushina."

"Change of plans per Hokage." Ibiki nods while Kushina turns toward the Chunin hopefuls "Seriously Ibiki…there is 30 teams left."

"Good back of students I guess."

"Whatever." Kushina unleashes some KI while screaming "Alright you shits, you want to be Chunin then hop to it. If I do not see you at Training Ground 44 in 10 minutes then you and my katana will do a little talking…NOW MOVE!" She shushins out of the area in the same fashion as before

Naruto waits for everyone to file outside then looks at Ibiki, smirks, then leaves in a flash of yellow scaring the shit out of him which is not an easy thing to do.  
"Definitely Minato's son alright" He laughs starting to pick up the tests but when he gets to Naruto's and reads it he pales and quickly heads off to see the Hokage

**Hokage Tower**

Ibiki arrives via shushin "Hokage-sama, there is disturbing news and it regards on what Naruto found out from the first test probably from eyeing all the candidates."

"I figured he would come through…I assigned him to do so after all hence why he is a lone cell." Ibiki starts to open his mouth "Before you interrupt, Naruto is beyond Chunin level, he is most likely mid-Jonin hence my reasoning. Now, may I read what Naruto wrote?"

"Sure thing Hoakge-sama" Ibiki bows and hands over the paper

"Sarutobi reads to himself:

_Ibiki, Ji-Ji, Kyuubi and I have come up with some interesting theories that may occur sometime during the exams and it all links to that dream you had. Anyways, the Shukaku or One-tailed Raccoon is in Konoha with a team; his name is Garra and his team members are Temari and Kankuro. If you are wondering how I know this, I saved your grandson from them. Also, a man named Kabuto who has somehow taken the Chunin exam seven, now eight times, smells of snakes and I think you know who has the Snake Contract. Seriously, after the third time a make-up exam should have been administered. This said, Kyuubi and I believe that an invasion might take place later on but I need more evidence…keep an eye on Kabuto while I try and befriend Suna's jinchuriki to see if I can get info out of him. "_

_-Naruto _

"Well this is most troubling…I am calling a council meeting to discuss this matter and I want whatever follows to be discreet as we don't want Orochimaru catching on if he is here watching and waiting to strike. If Naruto mangages to catch Kabuto, I want you to go no holds bar Ibiki."

"Hai, anything else?"

Sarutobi nods no "Dismissed." Ibiki leaves the office with a bow

* * *

**AN:** I know…dry chapter but it is all leading up to the Forest of Death and Prelims which I expect to put in one chapter, training and finals in another, and the invasion split into two parts. I know that is a ton of cannon to go through BUT I have my reasons. After the Invasion I will deviate from the cannon again and might surprise some readers at the direction this story will go.


End file.
